Arranged Marriage
by JK Writes
Summary: Two childhood enemies are unwillingly forced into an arranged marriage. Bets are made, secrets pass, and love is in the air. Read on, as two enemies slowly turn into lovers... KibaHina for sure ;) I might suggest other couples as well, but KibaHina is the main one. KibaHina, Slight ShikaTema, SaiIno, NejiTen, SasuSaku, KankuroxOC. Rated T for Swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my glob, I am so excited to write this! I've been aching to make a story like this...**

**My dream has came true ~.~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :c**

"B-but Father!" She cried out. Hiashi sighed. "I know you must not want to do this, I wouldn't either, but you have to do this, Hinata." Hinata looked down, knowing she lost.

"B-but why does it have to be him?! Why couldn't it have been someone else?!" She shot back. "Hinata... I know it's hard, but you have to and you have to face the fact that it's happening."

Hinata felt shocked that she talked back to her father. She sighed. "Yes, Father... I'll do this if it makes you happy."

Hiashi smiled, but he could see in her eyes that she really did not want to do this. "Don't worry, Hinata. You two can sign a divorce sheet in a year." Hiashi looked at the child.

"Yes, Father." She said quietly. She was about to walk out the door, until Hiashi stopped her. "Hinata... I'm sorry they chose to bring you two together... I know you don't like him." Hinata stared at her father. "Thank you..." Hiashi was shocked at what she called him after. "Dad."

But Hiashi and Hinata both had a smile on their faces, and hugged, before Hinata rushed up to her room.

She sat on her bed looking out the window, but shortly screamed at what was in her window.

"Tenten! I've told you many times to tell me before you jump in through my window!" Hinata said, holding a hand to her heart, which was beating fast. "Sorry, Hina-chan. So, what's this I heard about an arranged marriage?"

Hinata stared at her friend in shock. "Y-you know already?! B-but I just had that conversation with F-father..." Tenten grinned sheepishly. "I was listening..." Hinata's eyes widened.

"Well I don't know who it is? Your dad didn't say. But you seem to not like him." Hinata sighed. "Y-yeah... Father showed me a picture of him... And your right... I do not like him at all." Tenten thought on this new information. "Is it... Lee?"

Hinata's eyes widened once again. "N-no! I wouldn't marry bushy eyebrows... He's kind, but I don't like him in that way." She said, waving her hands franticly in front of her. Tenten just giggled. "Is it... _Neji-kun_?" She asked.

Hinata's eyes turned to slits as she looked at Tenten. "He's my cousin! Besides, even if that was true, I wouldn't do it. I know you like him. And I know who he likes... so..."

Tenten became red. "N-Neji-kun likes somebody? Who?" Hinata smiled. "Tenten. I will tell you something." Tenten became anxious. Hinata giggled at her friend's antics.

"You're an i-idiot sometimes, you know." She said. "Is it Sasuke?" Hinata shook her head. "This is getting sad. Y-You're a terrible guesser." Tenten put her hand over her heart, pretending she was insulted. "Me?! A terrible guesser? No!"

The two girls laughed together, and when it settled down, Tenten was at it again. "Is it Naruto?" Hinata facepalmed. "You are the worst. No it's not Naruto." Tenten smiled. "You know, a few years back, you would've been in a state of euphoria if you had been in an arranged marriage with Naruto."

Hinata bowed her head, remembering her silly childish crush.

"Give me a hint! Come on! Do you know him? What does he look like?" Tenten had two clenched fists in front of her, in a way only someone really girly would do. "Tenten, you're acting girly again." Tenten laughed. "I know. But how can I not be girly when my best friend's getting married!"

Hinata sighed. "Remember that I don't like him." Tenten remember that and smiled.

"So... You're marrying him, aren't you! Oh my God, I have to tell Ino!" Tenten was going overboard now. "She'll tell everyone... Please don't..." Hinata begged. Tenten groaned. "Fine. But how will you tell everyone when all of a sudden wedding invitations are sent out?"

Hinata shook her head. "Don't get me going there. I don't even like him." Tenten crossed her arms. "If Kiba wasn't so mean to you, would you be fine with this?" Hinata paused. She honestly didn't know how to answer this.

"I feel marriage is a symbol of love. Even then I wouldn't because I don't love him..." She said, hesitantly. Tenten smiled. "You hesitated."

"Did not."

"Did too."

_"Did not!"_

_"Did too!"_

_"Did-"_

"Too."

Hinata growled. "I so didn't." She said. "Does Kiba know yet?" Hinata shrugged. "I'm not sure. Father hasn't told me yet." Tenten nodded.

"Can I at least tell Neji?" Tenten asked. Hinata nodded. "He's my cousin... of course he should know. Plus that gives you a chance to be up close and personal with him!" Hinata teased, making Tenten's face red.

"Can it." Tenten crossed her arms, but she could feel a smile tugging on her lips. "How do you think he'll react when he finds out?" Hinata imagined what would happen if Kiba found out who his 'wife' will be. She winced at the scene in her head.

"Not good that's for sure... But I am kind of excited to-" Hinata started. Tenten gasped, interrupting her. "You're excited?! Why would you be excited to marry him?!" Hinata turned red and smacked her friend lightly on the leg.

"Let me finish. I was going to say I was excited to live with that cute dog that he carries around everywhere." She said, forcefully. Tenten made an 'o' with her mouth. "Ah. I get it... Akamaru is pretty cute..."

Hinata nodded. "Akamaru treats me way nicer than his owner!" The two girls laughed. "Can you sleepover? I need someone to help me process this." Tenten nodded. "I'll ask my mom. You go downstairs and ask your dad." The two girls nodded, and headed down the stairs.

"Father?" She called out. They found him in the kitchen, preparing dinner. "Yes, Hinata?"

"Can Tenten stay for the night? I need someone to help me process this... new information." She asked. Hiashi thought about it. _'She does need a friend at this time.'_

Hiashi nodded, and went back to making soup. "Father, we're going to go to Tenten's house to ask her parents. We'll be back in half an hour." Hinata called from the door.

"Good. By then, dinner will be ready!" He called back. They headed for Tenten's house. On the way, they were talking about the marriage.

"I think it's cute your getting married to him." Hinata stared at Tenten, as if she was an alien. "Why? We hate each other. We can't stand five minutes in a room without arguing, and now, I'm marrying him!" Hinata said.

"Well, maybe you two will turn out to love each other in the end... After all, not every life has a sad ending." Hinata thought about this. "So, basically you think that me and him will grow to love each other after we're married?"

Tenten nodded.

"You're crazy." Hinata said. "Well I stand by my word. I bet you ten dollars, in a year you two will be little lovebirds." Tenten said. "Is that a challenge?" Hinata asked, Tenten nodded. "And, the loser will have to go on top of Hokage mountain and yell out who the love, exactly one year after you and him get married."

Hinata grinned. "I'll probably win then... I mean really, what's the chance me and him will get along? So... Out loud it will either be Kiba or Neji." Tenten smiled. "Life is full of surprises you know."

Hinata nodded. "And this marriage sure is one of them. I never thought I'd get married. And to him, really."

While they were walking, they passed by a bench, with an all too familiar face sitting down next to his companion. They tried to walk by, without him noticing.

Tenten noticed Kiba, and smirked. "I bet you, that you already love him." She said, loud enough for Kiba to hear. "I do not, you know that. Marriage or not, I will not love him." Hinata said.

"Really? I bet you want to do the dee-" Hinata knew what she was about to say, and glared at her friend, and stopped walking. "Are you seriously going there?" She asked, making Tenten nod. She looked over Hinata's shoulder, without being noticed, and saw Kiba staring at them.

"You bet I did. You are probably thinking about his body now that I've mentioned it. Naked, too." If looks could kill... Tenten would be six feet down. "I'm going to chase you all the way over to your house. And if I catch you, do not expect me to go soft on you."

Tenten's eyes widened, getting what she meant. Kiba cocked an eyebrow, watching the whole scene. "_Gentle Step; Twin Lion Fists!_" Hinata yelled, before chasing Tenten.

Kiba just stared, as they ran off, becoming no longer visible. He looked down at Akamaru, who was doing the same thing.

"What... What just happened? And..." Kiba thought back on the conversation the two woman had. "Hinata's getting married?"

**The end of Chapter 1 :)**

**Ah... Kiba, you're an idiot.**

Kiba: Well you made me like that. You're the one who wrote the book.

Me: Well you don't even know what I wrote, I'm not letting you see.

Kiba: Why not? I'm in the story.

Me: Yeah, well I wrote something that is a secret to you at the moment. Right Hinata?

Hinata: [Blush] Jade, your c-cruel... A-and I can't believe you made Tenten-chan say that...

Me: I made you and Kiba a little OOC, didn't I... I mean, you attacked Tenten, and your stutter was gone most of the story.

Kiba: She did? And it is?

Me: Yup.

Hinata: What does... OOC mean?

Me: Out of Character.

Hinata: T-that makes sense... I wouldn't a-attack Tenten-chan, and I would probably be fine with ma- [Stops and blushes, running away]

Me: That was odd. But I'm glad she didn't spoil the secret!

Kiba: Cruel.

**Love you!**

**JK Writes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 :D I am so excited for this FF, I'm screaming C:**

**Shoutout to gabster357 for being the first one to review. Thanks Gabster!**

**Anyway...**

_**Hinata: J-Jade does not own N-Naruto...**_

Kiba kept on staring where the two girls ran off too. Akamaru has been doing the same thing. Kiba shook his head. "I probably don't want to know..." He murmured, before standing up. Akamaru followed his master along the path.

"_Woof! Woof!_" Akamaru barked, wagging his tail, he was looking behind them. Kiba followed his gaze to see Hinata and Tenten running at full speed.

"Hinata! She said yes! Why are you still chasing me?!" Tenten yelled, running down the path, zooming past Kiba. "You said I wanted to do _the deed_ with him!" She yelled, if you call Hinata's yelling, well... yelling.

"I was joking! Come on!" Hinata passed Kiba, and he could have sworn she looked at him from the corner of her eye. Kiba watched as Hinata chased Tenten to who knows where, with her Twin Lion Fists.

They were running fast, but not faster than Akamaru, who was chasing them. Kiba's eye twitched as he watched Akamaru tackle Hinata, making her 'fists' deactivate. Needless to say, Hinata immediately smiled at the dog, who was liking her face like crazy. Kiba looked at Hinata smiling, which he did not see often.

"H-hey, Akamaru!" She said, scratching the dog behind his ears. Tenten stopped and went back, still keeping distance from Hinata. Kiba stared as Hinata rubbed Akamaru's stomach. Hinata had said something, and Akamaru went back to his owner.

"Not like he's a burden to me, but you should keep your dog beside you. Wouldn't want him attacking someone like Tunik **(1)**, now would you." Hinata said, before running off to catch up with Tenten.

Kiba sighed, and looked at Akamaru. **(Geez, Kiba's doing a LOT of staring today.)** "Let's go home buddy." Akamaru barked, as if agreeing.

When they got to Kiba's doorstep, he heard talking from inside. It sounded like two women and one male. Kiba had an idea of who the women were, but he had no clue who the male would be. He sniffed the air to see if he could smell anything, but the new scent was not familiar to him at all.

Akamaru whined, scratching on the door, indicating he wanted to go in. Kiba chuckled, and opened the door, to see a man, with his back towards him, talking to his mom, Tsume, and his sister, Hana.

"Mom? What's going on...-" Kiba asked, but his voice disappeared when the man turned around. He knew the man, but not personally. And to be honest, he probably wouldn't get to know the man, knowing his daughter. "Ah, Kiba. We were waiting for you to come home... Sit down." Tsume said.

Kiba cocked a brow. "But-" Tsume glared at her son. "_Sit down!_" She said, harshly. Kiba walked over to where they were sitting but stayed standing.

"Mom, why is Mr. Hyuga here?" Kiba asked, pointed to the grown man. Tsume and Hana sighed. "How do you even explain something like this to a stubborn sibling?" Hana said, crossing her arms, while leaning against the wall.

Tsume looked at the man. "Hiashi, would you mind explaining? I can't find the words." Hiashi nodded. "Hn." He looked at Kiba, who instantly felt intimidated. "The Hokage, Tukin, is forcing those who are 18 or older into arranged marriages." The fifth Hokage was not a nice one, that's for sure.

Kiba's eyes turned to slits. "What're you implying?" Kiba knew where this was going, but didn't want to. "You and Hinata are in an arranged marriage." He stated, simply.

Kiba growled. "Why her? Everyone in this village should know damn well that we hate each other!" He yelled. Tsume snarled. "_Kiba Inuzuka!_" She snapped. Kiba glared at Hiashi before running to his room.

The three adults** (2)** could hear his door slamming. Hana sighed. "We are deeply sorry about Kiba, Mr. Hyuga. He and Hinata are obviously not on good terms, and Kiba has a short-temper." Hana apologized for her brother.

Hana felt sympathy for Kiba, for if she was in his place she would absolutely hate it.

Hiashi nodded. "Well, I will be taking my leave now. Hinata might be waiting for me back at the Hyuga compound." Hana and Tsume half nodded, making that 'hn' sound.** (Who does that? Really?).**

"Shall I tell Hinata that Kiba knows?" Hiashi asked, reaching the door. Tsume nodded, and sighed. "It's going to be extremely awkward for the two if they cross paths." She told Hana, as Hiashi exited the house. Hana only nodded, her gaze facing the hallway, in which Kiba stormed down.

In Kiba's Room...

Kiba jumped onto his bed, with Akamaru looking at him. Kiba growled again. "Great... First I meet a girl that I absolutely hate... Now I have to fucking marry her."

Kiba clasped his hands behind his head, while stretching his legs to the end of his bed. He thought back on the events of that day. 'So that's why they were talking about marriage...' He thought to himself.

Kiba sighed, and lulled himself to sleep.

**EOC (End Of Chapter)**

**That was boring... well now Kiba knows, and is sending off some colorful words! How nice...**

Kiba: WHAT DO I KNOW?!

Me: Oh yeah... I haven't let you read it yet...

Kiba: Just tell me.

Me: Your engaged.

Kiba: Fuc-

Me: You've said enough. Hinata, calm down your fiancé!

Kiba: H-Hinata?

Hinata: P-Please don't... [Blush]

**Well, now for the definitions of the numbers I've marked.**

**(1) Tunik. Tunik is the fifth Hokage in this story... Yes, Tsunade exists, but not until later :3**

**(2) Three Adults. I don't know if Hana is an adult or not, but I think she is... and I'm pretty sure Tsume and Hiashi are adults. *Cough*Sarcasm*Cough***

**Well that's it. Chapter three goes up in a few hours. I'm editing that now.**

**Love you!**

**JK Writes**


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata and Tenten raced to the Hyuga compound. When getting there, they noticed her father wasn't home.

Hinata felt worried, that he had been hurt or something. "Tenten, search for him here. I'll go to the other side."

Tenten nodded, and did as told. Hinata looked everywhere. In the living room, the guest room, his room, and the rest of upstairs, but found nothing.

"Did you find him, Tenten?" Hinata asked, from the other side of the first floor.

"Nope. But I found a note!" She called. They both met in the kitchen, where Tenten was, to read the said note.

_"Hinata,_

_I went over to the Inuzuka compound. If you were home at the time, I would've let you come, but you weren't, so I'll be back soon._

_Father Hiashi"_

Hinata read out loud. "Ah. Okay, well, let's set the table. By the time Father get's back, we'll be done." Tenten nodded.

They set the table at waited for Hiashi to come back. A few minutes later, there was a knocking on the door. "Is that Father? Did he leave his keys?" Hinata asked, walking over to the door. When she opened it, she smiled. "Father! How was the Inuzuka's?" She asked, curious herself.

Hiashi sighed. "Tsume and Hana took it just fine. That Kiba boy however... he..." Hinata looked at Tenten, as if saying 'I-told-you-so'.

"Who's Tsume and Hana?" Hinata asked. "Tsume is Kiba's mother, and Hana is his older sister." Hinata nodded. "So how did Kiba take it?"

"He didn't take it to well." Hinata led Hiashi to the kitchen. "Can you remember his words? I actually want to know what happened... If that's not to much trouble." Tenten asked. Hiashi nodded.

"I remember... He used some _foul_ language, though. I will not be adding those words." He told the two girls, who nodded in response. "Well... Let's see."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Tsume looked at the me. "Hiashi, would you mind explaining? I can't find the words." I nodded. "Hn." I looked at Kiba, who instantly looked intimidated. "The Hokage, Tukin, is forcing those who are 18 or older into arranged marriages." The fifth Hokage was not... as kind as the fourth one had been._**

**_Kiba's eyes turned to slits. "What're you implying?" Hiashi looked at the young Inuzuka. He probably already knows where this is going. "You and Hinata are in an arranged marriage." He stated, simply._**

**_Kiba growled. "Why her? Everyone in this village should know _(I deleted the swear.)_ well that we hate each other!" He yelled. Tsume snarled. "Kiba Inuzuka!" She snapped. Kiba glared at me before running to his room._**

**_End Of Flashback_**

* * *

Hiashi looked at his daughter, to see her emotionless face. "Oh... That makes sense. It is _Kiba_ after all." She said, sitting down at the table. Hiashi turned to her friend who looked like she could kill someone. _That_ furious. "The next time I see that Inuzuka, I'm going to pound his face... Then-" She said, quietly to her self, although me and Hinata were staring. So she stopped talking.

Hiashi sighed, and they began eating dinner, right after Neji came to the table.

All through dinner, Hinata's thoughts were on Kiba's words...

_'Why her? Everyone in this village should know well that we hate each other!'_

Hinata winced, causing Tenten to look at her distraught friend in concern.

Then Hinata thought back on her _own_ words, from before.

_'B-but why does it have to be him?! Why couldn't it have been someone else?!'_

Hers weren't as... dark as Kiba's were. She wasn't easily angered like he was... Hinata thought she would be happy Kiba didn't want to marry her. Because then, they would feel the same way.

But Hinata... Hinata felt a pain in her chest... Like the pain she felt when she got over Naruto...

Heartbreak.

* * *

**EOC**

* * *

**I know this is extremely short... But it's _1 AM_, and I've been sleeping at _five_ in the morning lately, and waking up at nine. So give me some slack. Chapter four will be longer, I promise.**

Kiba: Forgetting something?

Me: What?

Hinata: T-The disclaimer...

Me: Oh yeah... Kiba, why don't you say it?

Kiba: Me? Well, okay. Jade doesn't own Naruto, or ever will.

Me: Way to keep it subtle. (/.\) [Cries]

Hinata: J-Jade! W-why are you...-

Kiba: Just back away slowly like this didn't happen.

**Love you!**

**JK Writes**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my Kami! 100 views :D Is it weird that a story I recently published has more views than one I published about a month ago?**

**Inner me: That you still haven't finished yet.**

**Shut up... Anyways, I do not own Naruto or the characters. But, I might slip in an OC soon... Hint, hint.**

Kiba stared at his ceiling like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Akamaru stared at his life long best friend, in concern.

Kiba had just woken up, and frankly, he was not a morning person. And add to that, he found out that he was marrying Hinata Hyuga. _'Hinata. Out of all people in Konoha, that damned Hokage had to pick her.'_

You see, when Kiba first met Hinata, he had liked her and wanted to be her friend. Over the years, Kiba learned and felt what love was, and felt this way towards her. But when he found out she liked Naruto, his heart shattered.

He remembered that day, quite clearly, like it had happened yesterday. Even after he tried to forget.

**Flashback**

_**Kiba was hanging out with his best friends, Shino and Hinata. They were each 11 at the time, and playing at their favorite park.**_

_**Hinata was having her own fun, on the swingset, laughing and giggling.**_

_**Kiba was pushing her, with a smile plastered on his face.**_

_**Shino, was enjoying himself, just having his friends in his company.**_

_**The three turned around when they hear someone yell out 'Hinata-chan'.**_

_**Kiba saw the one who yelled first, and clenched his fists. A blonde boy, with whisker scars on his face, was waving while running towards us.**_

_**"Hey, Hinata-chan!" The boy looked at Kiba and Shino. "Who are they?" He asked, pointing to the two, with a smile. "N-Naruto-kun... T-that's Kiba and S-Shino..." Hinata stuttered, planting her foot down, to stop the swing. "T-They're my friends..."**_

_**Kiba stared at the two, and how Hinata looked at him. She saw affection, passion, and well... red, from her harsh blush. It was obvious Hinata liked the boy.**_

_**"Well, hey there Kiba, Shino! I'm Naruto!" He said, jabbing a thumb towards himself.**_

_**Shino half nodded, while I just glared. Hinata didn't notice, only staring at Naruto.**_

_***** Later That Day *****_

_**Kiba decided to tell Hinata the truth about his feelings... He still felt angry, but he tried to push that aside. After walking around, he found Hinata, sitting in between two close trees, feeding a bird.**_

_**"Hey, Hinata-chan." Kiba called out. Her head turned to face, Kiba, who immediatly felt doubts about this.**_

_**"I-I... I have something to tell you..." He said, slowly. Hinata giggled. "You stuttered! That's what I do!" She giggled some more, before waiting for Kiba to finish.**_

_**"What did you want to tell me, Kiba-kun?" She asked, looking at Kiba.**_

_**Kiba had no idea how to do this at all.**_

_**"Well..." He scratched the back of his head. Before he continued, Hinata stopped him.**_

_**"Sorry, Kiba-kun... But I want to let something off my chest first." She said. Kiba sighed, but let her continue.**_

_**"W-Well... I like N-Naruto-kun..." She said, with a smile. Kiba's heart broke. He couldn't even bring himself to force a smile.**_

_**"Oh! Sorry, Kiba-kun! You can continue! I won't stop you, this time, I promise!"**_

_**Kiba felt the tears threatening to fall.**_

_**No.**_

_**He wouldn't cry in front of her...**_

_**"I-I..." Kiba thought about this in his head.**_

_**'She loves Naruto... And I'm only an obstacle in her way.'**_

_**Kiba mumbled something, making Hinata curious. "Pardon? I can't hear you Kiba-kun." She giggled. "It's like your turning into me! Quiet and shy." She teased.**_

_**"I don't want to be friends with you anymore." He said, with no emotion at all. Hinata stopped giggling, and frowned at Kiba. "W-What?" She choked out.**_

_**What Kiba said, was completely true. He wanted to be more than friends...**_

_**"W-Why Kiba-kun? I thought y-you liked being friends with me...?" She asked, getting quieter, with tears streaming down her face.**_

_**"I can't be friends with you." He finally said, before running off, leaving a teary-eyed Hinata, behind.**_

**End Of Flashback**

Since that day, he picked on Hinata, out of rage. He felt as if the old Kiba was dead. He wanted so much for Hinata and himself to be friends again, but he knew that was out of the question.

Kiba growled and dragged his feet off, to the side of his changed quickly, and got up, and walked to the kitchen, with Akamaru hot on his tail. **(I did not mean to do that.)**

He walked into the kitchen, completely ignoring the fact that Tsume and Hana were staring at him. He opened the fridge and got out the jug of milk. Silently, he made himself cereal, and sat down in the living room, instead of the table in the kitchen.

Tsume walked out of the kitchen, crossing her arms at the younger Inuzuka. "Kiba." She said. She was ignored.

"_Kiba._" She said, louder this time. She was still ignored.

"**_Kiba!_**" She finally yelled. He slowly turned his face towards her. His eyes were merely lines now, unlike his usual slit-like eyes, which where fuller than how they were now. **(That made no sense, did it?)**

"What..." He muttered. Tsume glared. "I understand that you are going through an arranged marriage with Hinata, but you will not 'what' me!" She snarled, making Kiba's emotions spread throughout his body.

He had to clench his fists onto the bowl he was holding to not use his most colorful language at her. "You understand...?" He asked, quietly.

Tsume didn't know how to answer, glancing at her daughter, who was watching with sympathy at the kitchen door.

"How could you possibly understand... _Mother_?" Tsume's eyes widened. Kiba never called her 'mother'. Only 'mom' or 'ma'. Hana was now watching with more intensity than before.

"You weren't in an arranged marriage, with dad, were you." Tsume tensed. "Do not speak of your father in front of me." Kiba only glared. He put down the bowl, and stood up.

"I'm going out." He said, walking to his room before Tsume could protest. Finally doing so, not wanting to face his mom or Hana, he and Akamaru jumped out his bedroom window.

Kiba and Akamaru walked on their usual path, the road to the park nearby. When they got there, Kiba sat down, letting Akamaru run around.

He clasped his hands together, behind his head and closed his eyes.

He wasn't going to fall asleep, but he wanted to feel peace in his body, because the rage, made him want to punch down a tree, which he was to tired to do.

Kiba smirked. _'Now I sound like Shikamaru.'_ He thought to himself.

He opened one eye when he saw Akamaru whining at his feet. He sat up, all of his attention on Akamaru.

"What is it, Akamaru?" He asked the dog. Akamaru looked over at two tree's, which where only a few ruler-lengths away from each other. Kiba saw a girl sitting inbetween the two trees.

Kiba stared at the girl, then at Akamaru, and back at the girl again. He noticed the girl had her head in her arms, and her hood was covering most of her upperbody. He also noticed she was shaking.

Kiba slowly stood up and walked towards her. When a few feet away, he paused. "Are you okay?" He asked, sincerely. The girl stopped shaking for a few seconds, before slowly turning her head towards Kiba.

She hadn't turned her head enough for him to see her face, just the corner of her eyes. "L-Leave me alone..." She murmured. It sounded like she had been crying for hours now. A piece of her hair fell out of her hoody. Dark blue.

Kiba's eyes widened, as he figured out who it was.

'Why couldn't I have sensed her smell before?' He wondered, feeling his body tense. "H-Hinata? Why are you...-" He wanted to ask her if she was okay, but stopped abruptly, remembering that day, he and Hinata became enemies.

Kiba actually listened to her, and left her alone. He slowly backed away, until he hit a tree. He stared at Hinata, who had tears stained on her cheeks, and an disturbingly familiar frown on her face.

"I..." He was about to turn to leave, before muttering 'I'm sorry.'.

He thought Hinata didn't hear him, and walked away, looking down.

Hinata stared at the man walking away from her.

_'Did he say he was sorry?'_ She thought. Of course he did. You must pay more attention to reality. "Huh?" Hinata looked around, and sighed. _'Only my conscience.'_

He probably didn't mean what he said that day.

_'What do you mean?'_

When he said he didn't, and couldn't be your friend.

_'I ask the same question.'_

He could have wanted to say something else.

_'Probably not.'_

Hinata waited for her conscience to speak again. She groaned.

"Now I'm talking to myself." She muttered, before returning home.

**EOC**

Well now that we have more of the background to why Kiba and Hinata hate each other... maybe.

Kiba: Are you ever going to let me read this damn story?

Me: Language.

Kiba: Please?

Me: Fine! You can read it from now on...

Hinata: W-What?! B-But the things I felt near the end in chapter three...

Kiba: I'm reading that story, I'm going to go find a computer...

Me: Here, just read it. [Passes laptop]

Kiba: That's nice... What the hell?

Me: Problem? -.-'

Hinata: O-Oh no! [Runs away]

**Love you!**

**JK Writes**


	5. Chapter 5

Walking home, Hinata tensed. She heard a footstep behind her, causing her to turn around, using her Byakugon.

"Who's there?" She asked, looking around for any chakra. When she found none, she turned around, and screamed.

Naruto was standing behind her, when she turned around.

"N-Naruto-kun... Don't scare me like that!" She said, slapping his arm, gently. Naruto raised a brow. "Oh, sorry, Hinata-chan. I was wondering if you wanted to go get some Ramen with me?" He asked, with a sheepish look on his face.

A few years ago, Hinata would have immediately said yes, but that was before. "Sorry, Naruto-kun, I have to go home. My father is probably wondering where I am." She said, surprised she didn't actually stutter.

Naruto nodded, having met her father once... Yikes...

"Well, I'll see you later Hinata-chan!" He said, cheerfully, before running off. Hinata resumed walking towards her home.

When it started to rain, Hinata was fine with it, because it was only a few drops. Until seconds later, it was total downpour.

Hinata liked the rain, but this was crazy... Even with her coat on, she was freezing.

She slowly walked towards her house, shivering. When she got home, she heard multiple gasps, but ignored them, and went up to the bathroom, going to take a hot shower.

**(Okay, skipping that part...)**

Hinata got out of the shower and dried herself off, quickly putting on her clothes. Walking out of the bathroom, she bumped into Neji.

"Oomph... Gomen, Neji-nii-san." She said, bowing. Neji nodded. "It's fine, Hina-sama." Hinata sighed. She hated it when Neji called her that.

"You can call me Hina-chan... If it's not to much trouble, nii-san..." She said, quietly. Neji tilted her head. "Are you alright, Hina-chan?" He asked her.

Hinata tried to think of something, so she wouldn't have to say it...

"Oh! Um, have you talked to Tenten-chan lately?" Hinata said, hesitantly. Neji cocked a brow. "Why? Does she want to talk to me?" He asked, with a faint tint of red spreading across his cheeks.

Hinata smiled, softly. "I-I think so... You should talk to Tenten-chan..." She said. Neji nodded.

"Talking about me?" A voice popped out, out of no where. Hinata jumped, screaming. Even grown up now, Hinata was easily scared of this type of thing.

"Oh, sorry, Hina-chan." Tenten came out of the shadows, staring at Hinata, who was panting, holding her heart.

"How many times have I asked you, Ten-chan..._ Don't jump out of no where!_" She said. She let out a 'phew' and straightened her body.

"Ten-chan, want to talk to Neji-san?" She offered. "Well-" Tenten started, but was quickly interrupted. "Okay! When you're done, go to my room!"

Hinata left Tenten stammering, and staring where Hinata had disappeared. She slowly looked back at Neji, who was looking at her, curiously.

"Ah..." Tenten choked. She was normally brave, but when it came to Neji... She turned into another twelve year-old Hinata. "Hi?" She said, but it came out like a question.

Neji chuckled, at Tenten's shyness. "Do you need to tell me something, Tenten-chan?" He asked her, his calm, yet serious face showing clearly.

"Uh... Just follow me..." Tenten said, bowing her head, as she took Neji's hand and dragged him to Hinata's room.

Totally without knowing Neji was as red as a tomato when her hand touched his. **(Sorry, I just had to add that XD)**

Tenten and Neji barged into Hinata's room, where she was drying her hair. Hinata looked at the two, who were still holding hands.

The two followed her gaze, and stared at their hands, before pulling them back, faster than the eye could see.

Hinata giggled, at her cousin and best friend. "What's up?" She said, after a moment of silence.

Tenten's eye twitched. "What's up? Have you told him yet?" Tenten asked, still red from the moment that had happened only minutes ago.

"Nope. I thought you wanted to... 'get up close and personal' with Neji-nii-san..." Hinata teased, remembering what they had said a few days ago. Hinata watched as Tenten and Neji's usually calm faces turned into pink, flustered ones.

"W-what?" Neji finally said, after being silent this whole time. Tenten and Neji's eyes met, and locked. They were staring at each other with so much intensity, Hinata covered her mouth to stop from 'aw-ing'.

"Uh..." Tenten looked at Hinata, who was smirking. Tenten gave her a glare that meant _'I-will-so-get-you-later!'_. "Why don't we tell him now?"

Neji saw Hinata tensed, adding to his curiousity. "Tell me what?" He asked. Hinata invited them in, because they were still at her door. They sat down on the side of Hinata's lavender bed, and looked at Hinata expectantly.

Hinata knew she was not being herself at all, but after that encounter with Kiba, she felt... somewhat lighter and happier. With more courage than before.

"You really want me to tell him?" She asked, Tenten. She squinted at Hinata, wondering what she was up to.

"Of course, I do. This isn't something meant to be kept a secret from a relative." Hinata smiled, slightly. 'She just fell into my trap.'

"Really?" She asked, one more time. Neji was getting annoyed. "Can you just tell me, Hina-chan?" Neji asked.

Hinata smiled, a mischievous smile, and Tenten's eyes widened. "Kiss each other, and I'll tell."

Silence dawned in the room. Hinata, looking innocent, was being glared at my both of the people she had just asked to do something, quite awkward.

"W-what...?" Neji and Tenten said at the same time. The two looked at each other, with wide eyes, and slightly parted mouths. Their gaze was on the same thing, but not their eyes.

"W-why can't you just tell me, Tenten-chan?" Neji asked, trying to get out of the situation. Tenten somehow felt insulted. "Are you saying you don't want to kiss me?"

Neji's eyes widened more, if possible. He quickly shook his hands in front of him, frantically, like Hinata used to,

"N-No! B-but-" Hinata felt her lips twitch into a grin.

Tenten jumped onto Neji, her bravery showing, of course.

Hinata felt awkward, but happy because of the scene in front of them. When the two parted, they both had a small smile plastered on their faces.

"Well, now that, that's over..." Hinata said. Tenten and Neji snapped their heads toward Hinata, glaring. "Tell him, Hina-chan! Please?" Tenten finally begged.

Hinata giggled. "I would have right after you kissed, but you two seemed like you needed a moment." Neji blushed, and looked at Tenten. She had her arms crossed, waiting for Hinata to reveal this... 'secret'.

Hinata immediately felt awkward. "W-Well... I... Uh-" Hinata tried to think of a subtle way of saying this. What would she say? 'Neji, I'm engaged! Yeah, unexpected, right?' Hinata sighed.

"I'm engaged..." She said. Neji tensed, the blush had disappeared off of his pale skin.

"To who...?" He asked, way to seriously for Hinata's comfort. Hinata looked over at Tenten for help, who saw her discomfort.

"She.. She's engaged to Ki-" Neji stood up, interrupting her. "WHAT?! You're engaged to him?! But you two hate each other! Why would you get engaged to HIM out of all people?!" He asked, raged.

Hinata winced, and brought her legs up to her chest, and hugged them. "I-I..." Tenten saw the scared emotions running through her best friend, and then turned her gaze towards the man she just kissed.

She saw anger.

"Neji-kun..." Tenten said, trying to calm him down by gently placing her hand on his shoulder. Neji pushed her off of him, making her land on the bed.

"Tenten-chan...!" Hinata went to help her friend. Hinata looked at Neji, who was staring at the two. Hinata glared at him.

"Until you have calmed down, and thought about this, get out!" She said, pointing to her door. Neji tried to protest, but she sent daggers with her eyes.

Neji bowed, and exited the room.

Hinata stared at Tenten. "Are you alright?" She asked quietly. Tenten just nodded. "Did he hurt you? Did you hit your head or something?" She asked again, just to make sure.

"Well, he hurt my feelings, that's for sure... But this is about you. He doesn't know it's an arranged marriage. Maybe that's why he lashed out." Tenten said.

Hinata tilted her head. "Yeah... Maybe."

That night, Hinata and Tenten had a sleepover at Tenten's house, just to be safe.

"We should call the rest of the girls... I heard Temari's in town... And they would understand this... right?" Hinata offered. Tenten smiled. "Great idea, Hina-chan! I'll go get my phone. You can call Sakura, and I'll call Ino and Temari."

Hinata nodded, and they went to work.

About half an hour later, the four girls were at the door, in pajama's.

"Let's go to my room. My mom and dad won't bother us then." The girls nodded and followed Tenten up the stairs.

Tenten's room was painted red. It had a twin size bed, with a white and red blanket. She also had a desk with all of her weapons, scrolls and things like that.

The girls sat down on in a circle on her carpeted floor. They started talking for a while, until Hinata thought of a game they could play.

"Why don't we play truth or dare?" Her voice was quiet, but everyone heard. "Sure!" Temari said, the other girls agreed.

"I'll go first. Ino, truth or dare?" Ino grinned. "Truth, of course. Starting off easy." She leaned in slightly, waiting for her truth.

"Who do you like...?" She asked, timidly. Ino turned a bright red. "S-Sai..." She said, quietly. Sakura gasped, until a smile was on her face.

"You like my teammate? That's cute!" She said, putting two fists together, resting on her chest. **(I don't know how to explain this, but it's something my friends do when they find out someones dating someone... er...) **

"Shh! No one says a word!" Ino said, before looking around the circle. "Tenten!" She said, pointing at her dramaticly.

"Uh... dare?" She said. It came out as a question, however. "I dare you to kiss Neji, the next time you see him!" Hinata giggled, but it turned into a laughing fit. Tenten was in a fit too, but not as hard as Hinata.

"S-She kissed him today!" Hinata said, through giggles. "WHAT?!" Ino, Temari and Sakura said.

It took a while, but Hinata and Tenten calmed down, and sat up. "Yeah. She did. I told her to."

Temari's eyebrows were raised in shock. "And she did it? Just because you asked her to?" Hinata glanced at Tenten, who was red. "Well, if I told Neji a secret, she would. And I did."

Sakura looked at her. "What was the secret?" Hinata shook her head. "Only until I say truth."

The girls groaned, all except Tenten. "Fine. Tenten still has to kiss him again." Sakura said.

"Sakura, truth or dare?" Sakura smiled. "Dare. Hit me with your best shot!" Tenten smiled, and by the look on her face, it was not going to be good.

"I dare you to call Sasuke, and confess your never-dying love for him!" She said dramaticly. Sakura's eyes widened, and she stared at her bag, where her phone was stashed in...

It's true, Sakura's childish crush was over, but when he came back to the village, a new found love bloomed inside of Sakura's heart.

"O-Oh... Okay..." She said. She crawled over to her bag, and fumbled inside of it. "Found it." She pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

She put it on speaker. "Stay quiet!" She told the group, who nodded.

**(Bold - Sasuke**

_**Italics - Sakura)**_

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

"**Hello?"**

_"H-Hey, Sasuke-kun..."_

"What do you want?" The girls quietly facepalmed at his answer.

_"W-Well... Uh..."_

**"..."**

_"I-I love you... Sasuke-kun..." _The girls gestured her to make her confession deeper.

_"U-Uhm, it's not like that crush I had on you when we were 12... It's r-real this time..."_

**"..."** There was a few seconds of silence, and Sakura had thought he hung up.

_"S-Sasuke-kun? A-Are you there?"_

**"Am I on speaker?"** Sakura turned red.

"Y-Yes..."

**"Well, I'll ask why later, but put it on talk."** Sakura did as so, and held the phone to her ear.

**"..."**

_"W-What?!"_ The girls watched as Sakura turned deep red.

_"R-Really?"_ Sakura asked, happily.

_"O-Okay... Bye Sasuke-kun!"_ Sakura hung up, and the girls screamed at her.

"WHAT DID HE SAY?!" Sakura was smiling.

"He said he loved me, too!" The girls hugged Sakura, who was turning red from suffocation.

"G-Guys... Too t-tight!" She managed to say, and they let go.

"So are you two a thing, now?" Tenten said. Sakura looked down. "I don't know... I'll find out later, I guess. Let's continue the game!" She said, getting back to her spot. Ino, Temari, Tenten and Hinata did the same.

"Temari, truth or dare?" She asked the spikey-haired kunoichi. "I'll go with truth."

"Walked into my trap!" Sakura grinned. "If you had to kiss Shikamaru, to save your family and friends, how would you feel after the kiss?"

Temari turn a light shade of pink. "Well, it depends. If he liked the kiss, and if I liked the kiss. If these two happened, I'd probably like it..." She said.

"Hinata, truth or dare?" Hinata totally forgot about what she had said earlier.

_'Only until I say truth.'_

"Truth." The girls shot up screaming, "YES!" Hinata's eyes widened in fear, as she remembered.

"What was your secret? Don't worry, we won't tell." Temari asked, glaring at the other girls, Ino and Sakura in particular. "Right, girls?" She asked, holding out her fan.

Ino and Sakura felt scared, remembering the fight between Temari and Tenten during the Chuunin exams.

"Right!" They said, in unison. Hinata closed her eyes tightly.

"Well... I'm in an arranged marriage..." There was a silence.

Hinata opened her eyes, to look at the girls expressions. Their faces went blank, except for Tenten. "G-Girls?" Hinata went closer to them, inch by inch.

"You're..."

"Getting..."

"Married?!" Ino finished. Hinata slightly nodded, unsure of herself. "Ohmygosh! When is the wedding? Who's invited? How many people should be invited? We can get Choiji's mom to cook the food, since she's an amazing cook and-"

"Stop it!" Hinata yelled. She instantly covered her mouth, and felt her face go hot.

"Gomen! Gomen! I didn't mean to yell!" She apologized. "It's fine. But, one question..."

Hinata nodded. "Who are you engaged to?"

**EOC**

**Dun... Dun... DUNNNN!**

Kiba: Well that was a long chapter.

Hinata: You're making me tell them?

Me: [Nods]

Hinata: Eep! [Faints]

**Love you!**

Kiba: WAIT!

Me: What?

Kiba: Jade doesn't own Naruto. [Jade sighs]

**Love you!**

**JK Writes**


	6. Chapter 6

"Uh...-" Hinata looked down. She felt embarrassed, having to marry her childhood enemy, and having to tell it to two gossipers, and someone who might hurt her if she doesn't tell.

"It's ... ..." She mumbled. "What? We can't hear you." She mumbled it again.

"Come on, Hinata. Speak up. You can tell us. We won't say a word." Ino reassured her.

"Yeah, we promise we won't tell. It's up to you to tell anyone else, but can you please tell us?" Sakura begged.

Hinata was getting dizzy. "It's..." Hinata looked up, and saw the girls right in her face, waiting for her answer. She felt mad... She never thought she would either...

"Just tell us, god damnit!" Ino said, trying not to yell. Hinata looked down.

"It's Kiba Inuzuka." She said, loud and clear. The girls, not Tenten, gasped. "Kiba? Hina..." Ino, Sakura and Temari felt bad for the Hyuga. She clearly did not like him, and he clearly did not like her.

"We're so sorry it had to be him..." They gave Hinata a small, but comforting hug. "Thanks guys..." Hinata felt happy, once again. "Let's play Would You Rather!" She said, cheerfully.

The girls nodded, with smiles on their faces. "Let's use my laptop... we could search up questions." Tenten said, sitting up, to go get her laptop. She came back, and plopped the laptop in between all the girls, and started searching up questions.

"Ooh! Here's a list..." Tenten scrolled up and down the list, looking over it. "Okay, it's clean." She looked at the girls with a smile. "Okay, everyone face the screen!" Temari said, pointing to the laptop. The girls nodded.

Tenten looked at the first question.

"Who is most likely to fall in love with someone they hate?" All of the girls looked at Hinata.

"I'm not falling in love with him." She stated. "Well, out of everyone... I would say either Hinata or Ino." Ino gasped. "Why me?!"

Everyone stared at her in disbelief. "You hated Sai when he first got here. He told you, that you looked fat. Now you like him. **(I'm pretty sure this doesn't happen in the actual manga/anime.)**"

Ino sighed in defeat. "Fine... You've got me. But what about Hina-chan! She looks so cute with Kiba... whether or not they don't get along... You've gotta agree with me."

The girls stayed quiet, confirming their answer.

"Next question!" Hinata said, trying to avoid the conversation. "Who is most likely to overspend?" This time, everyone looked at Ino.

"Okay, okay. I can't argue with you there." She said, putting her hands up.

"Who is most likely to punch someone, who did nothing..." There was a few minutes of silence.

"Sakura." Ino, Hinata, Temari and Tenten said.

"Who is most," Temari was interrupted when the door opened. "Someone is on the phone for Hinata." Tenten's mom said. Tenten took the phone and handed it to Hinata, who went and stood in the corner, quietly talking.

_"Hello? This is Hinata..."_

_"Hey..." Hinata knew that voice._

_"K-Kiba?"_

_"Yup. So did you hear...?"_

_"..."_

_"I take that as a yes."_

_"W-Why did you really c-call Kiba..."_

_"I was going to check on you... To see if you were fine with this..."_

_"W-Well, I don't expect for you to be fine with it."_

_"Hm?"_

_"M-My father told me... He told me how y-you took it..."_

_"Oh..."_

_"W-Well I have to go... By-"_

_"Wait, Hinata!" Hinata felt like hanging up, but she thought that would be mean. (Aw, nice little Hina!)_

_"Y-Yes?"_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"I-I... I heard you at the park..."_

_"Well, I mean it. I'm sorry for what I did when we were younger..."_

_"Why did you?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"W-Why did you tell me that? W-Why did you make me go through all those years without a best friend?"_

_"Y-You had Shino and-"_

_"That doesn't matter! You hurt me when you told me you couldn't be friends!"_

_"Hinata-"_

_"Don't speak to me."_

_"..."_

_"Please... Don't."_ Hinata hung up. By now she was crying. She wiped her tears, and sat beside the girls again.

They had been listening to their conversation, but could only hear what Hinata was saying.

"It was Kiba... Right?" Temari asked, sympathetically. She nodded, trying to hold back tears.

"W-What did he say?" Sakura asked, before immediately adding, "You don't have to say it if you don't want to..."

Hinata shook her head. "H-He said he was sorry... And asked me how I was taking it... I just told him to stop speaking to me..."

"But Hina... What about the wedding? You have to be married for one year before you can get a divorce..." Tenten said.

"You know what? The sooner it happens, the quicker this year-long hell ends!" Hinata said, a little more enthusiasticly than she intended. The girls were surprised Hinata even said the word 'hell'.

"I'm going to make it... next month." She announced. The girls gasped. "That soon? You only found out a couple days ago!" Ino said.

"Yeah... But like I said... The sooner, the better... Then we can end it next year..." Hinata said, looking at her hands.

"Then why are we playing would you rather? Let's start planning... First we should call your father and tell him the date, and tell him to tell the Inuzuka's... Then we have to-" Hinata stopped Sakura.

"Heh... One thing at a time? Please?" Sakura nodded, and they started off by calling Hiashi.

He approved of the time, and told the Inuzuka's. He said he'd call when they answered.

"Okay next... who are you inviting?" Hinata thought.

She wrote down a list, quickly.

* * *

**List:**

**Girls:**

Sakura Haruno

Ino Yamanaka

Temari no Sabaku

Lady Tsunade

Hanare **(Sorry I don't know her last name...)**

**Boys:**

Shikamaru Nara

Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto Uzumaki

Gaara no Sabaku

Kankuro no Sabaku

Kakashi Hatare

Sai **(Again, don't know...)**

Hyuga Family **(Neji, Hiashi...)**

Rock Lee

Choji **(Such a good Naruto fan... I don't listen to their last names... xD)**

Hinata looked over the list to see if she was forgetting someone. She gave the list to the girls, who gave her a thumbs up.

"Okay... can someone text Kiba and ask him if he wants to invite anyone, who isn't on the list? I can't... For obvious reasons..."

"I'll do it. His number is on the phone now, anyway." Tenten walked away, looking for the phone.

A few minutes later she came back, and sat down. "Okay, I texted him. We'll wait to see when he answers. Next step?"

Hinata giggled. "I think the next step is sleeping... Look at the time!" The girls looked at the time, and their eyes widened like saucers.

"2:30 AM?!" They whispered, not wanting to wake up Tenten's family.

"Let's go to sleep... we can figure out some things in the morning... I'll call our family wedding planner."

They nodded and quickly fell asleep, due to their exhaustion from a whole day of planning... Who knew time could go by so fast?

**Morning... (8:00 AM)**

Hinata woke up, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked at her friends, who were still peacefully sleeping. She looked over to Ino, who was snoring and drooling, with her legs and arms sprawled all over.

Hinata giggled and took a picture. She thought it would come in handy... someday.

After the sleepover, Hinata went back to the Hyuga compound to figure out the wedding, with Tenten. The other girls would have gone too, but they had to go to Tsunade's office.

"Father! I'm home." Hinata said, causing her father to come out of the kitchen.

"Hinata, are you sure you want the wedding to come so early?" Hinata nodded. "Get it over with, right?" She smiled.

"Okay, Hinata. Anyways, the Inuzuka's are ecstatic, but when I called, Kiba wasn't home. And the wedding planner is already here! She's been waiting for a few minutes... She's in the living room, if you wish to speak to her."

Hinata nodded, quickly thanking her father, before she and Tenten went to the living room.

"Gomen! We were at a sleepover last night... I didn't mean to keep you waiting..." Hinata said, sincerely. The wedding planner was a young girl, about in her mid-twenties, with long red hair, grey eyes, and a light smile.

"It's fine, Hinata-sama. And who's your friend?" Hinata looked at Tenten.

"I'm Tenten. Nice to meet you..." Hinata and Tenten didn't know her name.

"I'm Situri. Nice to meet you both. And I have called your soon-to-be groom, as well. He said he would come soon." Hinata nodded, feeling guilty because of last night.

They heard the door open, and Hinata's father talking to someone, before the said groom walked into the living room.

"Sorry I'm late... Hana tackled me before I could leave the house..." He looked down in embarrassment, and Hinata and Tenten felt it was good to leave the topic alone.

Kiba sat down to Hinata, making sure to keep his distance as well. Hinata smiled, ever so slightly, that you would have to squint to see it.

'He has taken my feelings into consideration... H-How nice of him...'

Situri looked at the 'couple' and smiled. "You two are cute... Well anyway, when exactly do you want to wedding to be?" Hinata and Kiba hesitantly looked at each other.

It was currently July 19th, and the wedding was supposed to be in a month... So sometime in August.

Hinata and Kiba talked for a few seconds before deciding.

"August 1st." They said, in unison. "In thirteen days? Are you sure?" **(Did I do that math right?)**

Hinata's eyes widened. "Is that too close? Do you need more time? If so-" Situri smiled.

"No, it's fine. I was just making sure." Situri wrote something down on her clipboard and turned to face the couple.

Hinata looked at Tenten, who looked like she was feeling awkward. She was here for moral support, and felt she didn't need to make decisions for her, so she kept quiet.

"What kind of flowers do you want?" Situri asked. Hinata asked Kiba if she could choose, and he willingly nodded. "Roses... Please."

"Color?" Hinata thought. "White and blue? If it's not to much trouble..." Situri grinned. "Blue roses aren't common here, but you're lucky I own a wedding shop with all kinds of flowers and dresses!" She said, writing the information down.

After an hour of choosing, Kiba and Hinata felt stressed.

"Okay, I will be back tomorrow, to finish the rest of the list... In the time being, I suggest you and Kiba get your tux and wedding dress." Hinata nodded.

Situri walked out of the room, after saying a small goodbye, and they heard the door close. Hinata fell backwards, onto a pillow.

"One hour, and there is more questions?" She asked exhausted.

"I'm tired just thinking of it..." Kiba muttered.

"Oh! Tenten, sorry about making you sit through that!"

Tenten shook her head, smiling. "Nah, it's fine. I actually enjoyed... I have a kind of picture in my mind of how the wedding is going to be. You two should go take a nap or something, than we can shop for clothes... separately, of course." The two nodded.

Kiba and Hinata were out like a light, just lying down on the living room couches. They both had their own couch, so it wasn't as awkward as it may seem. Tenten found the scene adorable, and quietly walked out. She left a note for Hinata.

**"Call me when you wake up... Ino will freak when she finds out the wedding time! ^.~ - Ten-chan"**

Tenten looked at the scene one more time, before deciding to mix things up...

She carried Hinata, without her waking up, surprisingly, and put her beside Kiba, on the bigger couch. Almost instantly, a hand shot out, and brought Hinata closer to Kiba.

Tenten smiled, and walked out.

_'Wait until they wake up.'_ She thought.

**EOC**

**Too cute ^.^ KibaHina is happening... Minimally, but it's happening!**

KibaHina: Y-You m-made me/her s-sleep beside him/me?!

Me: Okay, even though I'm the one that typed whatever KibaHina just said, it confuses me.

**Love-**

Hinata: W-Wait!

Me: Oh for fu-

Kiba: And you said I need to lower the language.

Me: Shut up.

Hinata: Jade doesn't own Naruto... Only the s-story line!

Me: Finally.

**Love you!**

**JK Writes**


	7. Chapter 7

Kiba woke up, to feel something warm in front of him, and felt hair under his chin. Kiba ignored it, thinking it was Akamaru.

Until he noticed his arm was around it... Kiba opened his eyes, to find...

Hinata?

His eyes widened, to see how close they were. Kiba's back was against the couch, and Hinata was facing Kiba, with her head buried in his chest. **(They were on their sides... Not lying down on their backs.)**

Kiba could hear his heart beating. There was no way he could move without waking her...

He felt Hinata shift slightly, getting closer to Kiba. He felt his face get hot, as Hinata snuggled into him.

_'I thought we slept on different couches...'_ He thought, wondering how she got on to the couch he was on.

Kiba felt... nice, and drifted off to sleep again.

Minutes later, Hinata woke up, and opened her eyes. She let out a quiet gasp, when she saw that she was snuggled into Kiba.

Hinata had to admit to herself... It was kind of nice to be next to him... Hinata shook Kiba, since his arm was around her, she couldn't budge.

"Hm..." He said, groggily. "What is it..." Hinata looked up, to see his face. He seemed more relaxed and peaceful.

"Wake up... We need to go get our clothes for the wedding..." Hinata looked at a nearby clock. "We've been sleeping for two hours. That's long enough. Come on, Kiba, wake up."

Kiba's eyes widened, and immediately let go. "Sorry, Hinata," she stood up. "But how did you get on to this couch anyway? I thought you went to sleep on that one." He said, pointing to the other, smaller couch.

"I... I honestly don't know... I'll ask Tenten... I bet she knows." Hinata said, accusingly. Kiba nodded, and sat up.

"Hmm... She left a note... Well, Kiba you can call anyone to help you shop for your tux... I've got to go call the girls." Hinata said, showing Kiba to the door.

"Well, see you later... I'll call you when we have to talk to the wedding planner." She said. Kiba nodded and said a quick goodbye, before turning around to leave.

Hinata looked at her phone. She called the girls, and told them to meet at the only wedding shop in town.

"Tenten... Can I ask you a question?" She asked her friend. "Sure. What's up?" She replied.

"Why did I wake up next to Kiba?" Hinata accused. "Uhh-" Tenten looked down. "Busted." Ino, Temari and Sakura said.

Hinata went through wedding dresses, and had to model several of them for the girls, who turned them all down.

Hinata finally found one she liked, after two hours, and put it on in the dressing room. She thought she looked beautiful... The dress was perfect, so she went out to show the girls.

The girls gasped when they saw Hinata's dress.

It was pure white, with layers from the waist down, but you could still see her black heels that she was wearing underneath.

Right above her chest, was where the dress stopped, and along the end, was light blue roses.

It had no sleeves or straps, but it came with gloves, with ruffles at the end. **(Picture on my Profile.)**

"That's perfect, Hina-chan!" Ino said. "Yeah! Wait until Kiba sees you! He'll drop dead!" Sakura said. "It's amazing!" Tenten said. "It's beautiful, Hinata!" Temari agreed, with the other girls.

"Thanks, you four... But the price is- Hinata started. "Don't even think about it! We'll pay. It's your wedding, after all." Temari said, waving a finger.

"Umm... 1000?" Hinata said, closing both of her eyes, waiting for the yelling. **(I'm sorry, I don't know how their money works!)**

"That's it? That's barely anything, and for a wedding dress that beautiful!" Sakura said. They decided on buying it, and went off the the veils. Luckily, they had all of this stuff in one store.

"I like this one... and it's not that expensive... 650..." Hinata said, looking at a veil.

"Show us!" Ino said. She put it on, and the girls, not including Temari, screamed. She still had the wedding dress on, and she looked beautiful, with the veil.

Temari smiled. "Look in the mirror." She said. "But-" Temari pointed to the mirror. "Look. In. The mirror." Hinata sighed, and looked in the mirror.

Hinata looked beautiful, with the veil and the dress. The veil was see through, with small gems on the ends. **(See this picture on my account.)**

"Okay, let's pay!" Sakura and Ino said. Hinata went into the dressing room, and took off the wedding dress, and changed into her normal clothes. She carefully took off the veil.

They paid, and went back to Hinata's house.

"Father, we're home. We bought the wedding dress..." Hinata called, this time, making Neji and her Father walk down the stairs.

"That's wonderful, Hinata. Do you mind if we see it?" Hinata nodded, and took it out of the dress, that was carefully tucked into the bag. **(That long one, where they put dresses/suits...)**

"Like it?" She asked. Hiashi and Neji nodded, at a lost for words. Hinata put the dress back in the bag, and walked up to her room, with the girls.

"Now let's decide your hairstyle, makeup, and jewellery." Temari said. They sat Hinata down, in front of her vanity, and decided to do hair first.

They put her hair into a loose, but neat bun, leaving her bangs, and the hairs the fell to her shoulders alone. **(Same hair as the girl in the wedding dress picture.)**

"This is perfect..." Hinata said, looking in the mirror. "Makeup!" Ino and Sakura said at the same time, with Tenten and Temari, smiling behind them.

They put on soft pink lipstick on her, but had trouble with the eyeshadow. "It should be a light color!" Sakura said. "But a dark color would make her eyes pop!"

"Girls... If you don't mind, I'd like both of your ideas... It could be dark, then light... And if you don't mind, a light purple..." She said, looking down.

"That's a great idea, Hinata!" Tenten said. "Yeah... Let's start." Temari grabbed all of the eyeshadow.

"Pick your purple!" She put the eyeshadow in front of her, and she chose a dark purple, and a lavender.

When the girls finished, Hinata looked wonderful.

**(Skip to Kiba, because I'm too lazy to do the rest of this XD)**

Kiba stared at the boy, that he chose to help him.

"Shikamaru... You..." Shikamaru was sitting in a chair, asleep. Kiba felt annoyed, and quickly slapped him, waking him up.

"Your supposed to be helping."

An hour later, Kiba had his tux picked out. It was a black tux, with a dark blue tie. He was wearing black dress shoes, as well.

"There. You're done, can we go now? I'm tired." Shikamaru said.

"You're always tired... But yeah, let's go pay.

They payed, and parted ways.

**The Next Day...**

After the wedding planner left, Kiba and Hinata sat awkwardly, in the kitchen. Neji and Hiashi had left to do some errands, so they were home alone.

"I'm really sorry." Kiba said, after five minutes, which felt like eternity to the two.

"What? What do you mean?" Hinata asked, leaning on one of her hands.

"About that incident... I'm sorry." Kiba said, looking down. "It's fine... Kiba." Hinata said quietly.

"No it's not, I made you cry that day." Hinata stared at his face, with no emotion.

"That day? That day?! You made me cry for years! You picked on me! You weren't there when you said you would be!" She yelled at him, with a tear slowly falling down her face.

"I had a reason!" He yelled back, though, not as loud as her, trying not to make her bawl her eyes out.

"And what was that? Huh? Were you embarrassed to be seen around me?" Hinata asked, lowing her voice.

"What?! No! That's not it at all!" Kiba growled, getting frustrated. "Then what was it...?" She asked, calmly again.

"I-I... I can't tell you." He said quietly. Hinata felt tears freely falling down her face. "Fine... Fine then!" Hinata yelled, before rushing to go up to her room. She was nearly to the stairs, before she felt a firm, but gentle, grip on her wrist.

Kiba pulled her towards him, engulfing her into a hug. "Why can't you tell me...?" She asked quietly, into his chest.

"I told you... I can't... I want to, but... I'm afraid of your answer..." He said, into her hair.

Hinata pulled away, walking up the stairs, leaving Kiba there.

She nearly closed her door, when she heard him yell.

"Damnit, Hinata! I WAS _IN LOVE WITH YOU!_"

**EOC**

**Yup. I just like ending chapters at certain points!**

Kiba: ...

Hinata: ...

Me: Jerks.

Hinata: Jade doesn't own Naruto.

**Love you!**

**JK Writes**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm just updating like crazy ^.^ I want to get this at least half way finished before school starts...**

Kiba heard no answer, and angrily walked out the door. But upstairs, Hinata was frozen, with her hand nearly touching her doorknob.

Hinata wanted to chase after him, but she couldn't move. Her brain wasn't functioning properly, and her eyes widened in shock.

_'H-He... He l-loves me?'_ She thought to herself, with tears falling down her face. She opened her door, and close it sharply.

She sat down on her bed, not noticing the tears falling down her face.

She felt so many things at that moment...

_Sadness..._

Hinata felt sad that she had let him leave without an answer.

_Guilty..._

Guilty for yelling at him... She wished hard, that she could take back her words.

_Shock..._

Shock from... well, everything. The arranged marriage, who she's in an arranged marriage with, and that he- the man who bullied her for most of her life, loves her...

She just sat there, for hours and hours, crying. She couldn't help it, she couldn't stop...

She felt one more thing...

She felt sorry. **(Geez, this kind of sounds depressingly goth. No offence to anyone who is goth... My best friends are goth, I love em'!)**

One week passed, Kiba and Hinata haven't talked since that incident. The reason why, Kiba was still angry, sad, and guilty.

Another reason, Hinata hasn't left her room. No one has seen her except for Neji and Hiashi. She locked her windows, and closed her curtains. She stayed by herself in a dark room, crying.

Neji brought her breakfast, lunch and dinner, each time asking her when she would leave her room.

"I will... Today." Hinata finally spoke. Neji was surprised, but nodded. "Hina-chan... Why have you stayed in here, crying? What happened?" Hinata sighed.

It was true, she hasn't told anyone. "It's... It's nothing. I'll tell you later. I'm going to take a shower." Hinata said, quietly excusing herself.

When she got to the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror. She was a mess, her hair was incredibly messy, her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and her skin was slightly swollen.

She quickly took a hot shower and went out. She felt refreshed, and went down to the living room.

"Father... The wedding is in three days... Has the wedding planner visited?" Hiashi turned around, and quickly gave Hinata a hug, before answering.

"Well, Situri came, but I told her that Kiba was who knows where, and you were staying in your room." He explained. Hinata nodded, but still felt curious. "What did she say?"

"She said that it was normal for people in an arranged marriage to be avoiding each other somewhat before their marriage. She also said, that she visited Kiba as well."

Hiashi saw Hinata tense. "She didn't tell me what happened though. She said that it was your personal business, that she had no rights to interfere in." Hinata smiled, at the thought of someone being that kind... Which reminded her of Kiba.

"That's very nice of her... Can you invite her today? I kind of want to talk to her..." Hinata said, timidly. But Hiashi nodded, and went to the kitchen, to call the wedding planner.

A few minutes later, Situri was at the door. Hinata welcomed her in, and they went to the living room.

"Do you have any questions about your wedding?" Situri asked, sitting down, across from Hinata.

"Do the girls have their dresses?" Situri nodded. "I sent the dress makers the diagram that you wished for, and had her send them to the girls." Hinata nodded.

"And the boys?" Situri looked at her clipboard. "Kiba has that covered." Hinata looked down. "Are you okay?" Situri asked, after a few seconds.

"Not really..." Hinata looked down. "Kiba told me what happened... He wonders why you didn't reply when he said that..." Hinata thought for a few seconds.

She sighed. "And to be honest... I don't really know either..." Situri tucked a piece of her red hair behind her ear. **(If you are curious, the picture of Situri is on my profile.)**

"Everyone knows why they do things... I think you know, you just pushed it deep into your mind. If you think about it... You'll know." Situri smiled. "Hey, why don't I take you out. Your father told me that you were in your room all week... You could use some fresh air."

Hinata nodded, and walked out of the door with Situri.

They visited Ichiraku, and sat down. They ordered their ramen, and sat in silence.

"It's nice in Konoha. I wish I lived here..." Situri said. Hinata stared at Situri in shock. "You don't live here? Then why are you a wedding planner for Konoha?" Situri smiled.

"Well, like I said it's nice. If I lived here, I would work more often." Situri slurped up some of her ramen. "Why don't you move?" Hinata asked, instantly curious.

"Well, me and younger brother live together... He's only 11, he can't live on his own... And I can't afford any of the free houses here in Konoha. It's hard to work, so we don't have enough money for an apartment either." Hinata looked down at her ramen.

"I could pay you extra when the wedding is over... We already owe you a lot of money for everything." Hinata offered. But Situri shook her head. "I couldn't... I'm taking a lot of your money already..." Hinata smiled.

"The Hyuga clan inherited a lot of money last year... It's a long story, but the amount that we're giving you isn't even a quarter..." Hinata said. Situri looked down, defeated.

"If your father allows it, I'm fine..." She said, unsure. "Of course." They finished their ramen in silence, before walking around town again.

"You know, I'd like you to meet someone. She's around your age... She's really nice." Hinata said. Situri looked at the younger girl. "Who is this girl?"

"She's my old friend... Her name is Azure Mithera." Situri thought, with a smirk. "Isn't that a shade of blue?" Hinata nodded. "Well... Her hair and eyes are blue... It makes sense..." Hinata thought of her old friend. "I haven't seen her in a while... I think it'll be nice to visit her..."

Situri and Hinata shared a smile. "Let's go!" Hinata grabbed Situri's hand, and dragged her to a house a little outside of Konoha. "Where are we going? We're in the forest..." Situri asked, looking around the green vegetation around them. "It's a hidden house... She's really secretive, because some clans want her rare jitsu."

Situri nodded, and gasped, when they went through a wall of vines. They walked to the door of a small, but cute, cottage. Hinata knocked on the door. The door slowly opened, and Situri could see a blue eye.

"Hinata! It's been so long!" A voice said, before fully opening the door. Out of the door, came a girl, in her twenties, wearing a ruffled black skirt, with black combat boots, a black crop top, with a black blazer covering most of her skin. She was wearing a black choker, and her hair was held up with a spikey clip.

"Hey Azure! Sorry I haven't visited... I've been... busy." Hinata blushed, as she and Situri walked in. Azure was carefully staring at Situri, as if she wanted her jitsu. "Who's she?"

Hinata looked at Situri, and laughed. "Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you, this is my wedding planner, Situri." Azure smiled. "Nice to meet you Situ- WHAT?!" Hinata gasped in surprise, when Azure yelled. "Wedding planner? What have you been doing in the two months we haven't seen each other?" Azure hugged Hinata before she could explain.

"I'm in an arranged marriage..." She choked out. She tried to inhale air when Azure let go. "With?" Hinata blushed harder, turning from pink to red. "Kiba..." Azure had a blank face for a few seconds, before a grin slowly crept on to her face.

"Sore wa totemo kawaīdesu!" Azure said, smiling. "Even though you two fight a lot, I always thought you two were cute together!"

"It's true!" Situri agreed, making Hinata beet red. "Azure, will you come to the wedding? I would have made you the bridesmaid, but I was kind of worked up in the moment... and-" Azure stopped her.

"Of course I'll go. What color is the wedding theme?" She asked. "It's white, blue and purple." Situri said. Azure nodded. "I'll be there. When is it?"

"Three days..." Azure's eye twitched. "You wait three days until your big day to tell me? Well, I'm going to Konoha anyway, let's go!" Hinata's mouth slightly opened. "N-Now? But what about your dress?"

Azure waved her hand, grinning. "Ah, I'll get it in Konoha. I want to see Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Temari again... I haven't seen anyone in a while, training here." Hinata and Situri nodded, following Azure out the door. They quickly ran to Konoha's dress shop, to avoid any contact.

They picked out Azure's dress, which was cute.** (On Profile.)**

They walked over to the Hyuga compound, to be greeted by Neji, and Tenten.

"Tenten? What are you doing here..." Hinata said, before smirking. "With Neji?"

Tenten and Neji took a step away from each other in embarrassment. "Well, Neji called me over... Nevermind that, Azure? It's so good to see you!" Tenten went for a hug with Azure.

"Yeah... I introduced her to Situri, and she's going to the wedding. We should call over all of the girls, so that they can be reunited with our long lost friend." Hinata joked.

"Long lost? I was gone for two months..." Azure teased, and the girls laughed, totally ignoring Neji, who backed away slowly.

The girls came over at the news of Hinata getting out of her room. They decided to keep Azure a small surprise for the girls. Azure was hiding in Hinata's room, when Hinata and Tenten went to get the door.

Azure heard talking, and the door open. Then she heard a scream. "Surprise!" She popped out of the corner she was hiding in.

"Azure! Where have you been! It's been long enough!" Ino said. "We've missed you... Have you heard of Hinata's wedding?" Sakura asked. Azure nodded.

"Yup! I'm so excited! And it's for the two I've shipped for over ten years!" Temari laughed, and the girls shared a group hug.

"I hate to ruin the moment girls, but you have a few visitors..." Situri said, eyeing the window.

The girls slowly turned to the window, and screamed. The boys were out there, smiling like dopes. Situri and Azure smirked. "Wow... Who knew the girls had boyfriends..." Azure said, making Ino, Sakura and Temari blush. Tenten looked over at the door, thinking of Neji.

Hinata let them in, and they fell onto the floor. Hinata had to cover her mouth to stop laughing.

"What are you boys doing here?" She asked them.

Tangled on the floor was Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sai, Gaara, Kankuro and Kiba. Hinata tried to push that moment away, as she helped them up.

"Well, Kiba wanted to visit, and somehow we got dragged along." Sasuke said. Shikamaru pressed three fingers against his forehead. "What a drag."

**EOC**

**It's midnight, I'm tired, and I wanted to end the chapter there. What will the boys do? And why the heck are Gaara and Kankuro there? To be honest, I don't know myself.**

Kiba: Who's Azure?

Me: My OC.

Hinata: What's an OC?

Me: Geez, you guys seem dumb... But since you don't know what fanfic is, I'll let it slide.

Me: I don't own Naruto. Sadly. If I did, KibaHina would have existed a long time ago... before fangirls even thought of it.

**Love you!**

**JK Writes**

**Wait, wait wait! PLEASE READ.**

**I forgot to mention their ages, and since they are getting married, I feel that this is necessary.**

**Hinata: 22 Years Old.**

**Kiba: 23 Years Old.**

**Tenten: 22 Years Old.**

**Ino: 22 Years Old.**

**Sakura: 21 Years Old.**

**Temari: 25 Years Old.**

**Azure: 23 Years Old.**

**Situri: 24 Years Old.**

**Shikamaru: 23 Years Old.**

**Gaara: 22 Years Old.**

**Sai: 23 Years Old.**

**Sasuke: 23 Years Old.**

**Kankuro: 24 Years Old.**

**Now...**

**JK Writes**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! It's been a week since I started Arranged Marriage, at it's at nine chapters ^.^!**

**I'm doing better than I thought I would.**

The room got tense and awkward, until Azure laughed. The girls and boys looked at her, and she stopped laughing.

"What? It's not like I see people that often. I live in the forest, after all." Azure shrugged, making the boys wonder who the heck she was.

"Who's that?" Kankuro asked. Azure eyed the boy, and had to stifle her laughter. "And who's the boy wearing makeup?" Kankuro glared, at the blue haired girl.

"It's face paint." He told her. Azure finally broke out laughing, which led to all the girls laughing.

The boys just watched as the girls sunk to the floor, filling the hallways and the room with laughter.

"I-I'm sorry but- Th-that doesn't help your case!" Azure managed to say, through her laughing fit.

It took the girls a good eight minutes to stop laughing. When they were done, they were gasping for air.

"Anyways," Azure started, flicking a strand of her hair off of her face. "I'm Azure." There was silence in the room again.

Hinata sighed, in frustration. "Well, boys, introduce yourselves. You've never met Azure." She said. It's true, they have never met Azure, but Azure has seen Kiba and Hinata fight once... But she never talked to him.

"I'm Shikamaru..."

"Sai."

"Sasuke... (-.-')"

"I'm Kiba." **(Now introducing the boys, I notice how Naruto and Shino aren't in...)**

"Gaara."

"Kankuro."

Azure cocked an eyebrow. She looked over at the girls, skeptically. "Geez, your boyfriends sure are enthusiastic."

Ino and Temari's eye twitched. "They aren't our boyfriends. The only relationship of any kind here is Kiba and Hinata's... Sakura and Sasuke's too." Temari lied.

Sasuke's eyes widened as the boys slowly turned their heads to stare at him. "You and Sakura..." Shikamaru turned his gaze to the pink-haired kunouchi in shock.

"And you haven't bothered to tell us?" Kiba asked. Sakura stared at her lover, waiting for the answer. Sasuke looked away, blushing. "Well, you didn't ask." Tenten facepalmed. "That's your excuse?"

Sakura stared at him, making him slightly uncomfortable. "Well, this is a tad bit awkward." Azure said, making it worse. From the weird stares she was getting from everyone she huffed. "What? I have an opinion."

Kankuro scoffed. "Temari, we have to go." Temari looked at her brothers. "Why? New mission?" Gaara nodded. "It's a week-long mission." Temari's eye twitched.

"No." Gaara stared at his older sibling.

"We have to."

"Hinata's wedding is in three days. I'm not going." Hinata shook her head. "Temari you don't have t-"

"No."

"Temari, come on." Azure was getting impatient with this sibling feud.

"Let her have her choice. She's older than the both of you." Azure said, trying not to use her jitsu.

"We have to go." Kankuro argued. "She has a choice." Azure replied, getting louder.

"Well, the Kazekage of Suna says we have to go!" Kankuro yelled, getting very irritated with the blue haired girl. "Don't piss me off!" Azure yelled back. Kiba, Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, Hinata, Sai, Tenten, Ino, Sakura and Sasuke backed off to the walls, leaving Azure and Kankuro in the center of the room.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" Kankuro obviously underestimated her. He didn't know she was a ninja.

Hinata gasped, at Azure's hands, which were starting to look like she was hold flames. "Kankuro, I don't think-" Tenten stopped her. "No, let her do her thing. I want to see if she improved from last time."

The boys were getting curious of Azure's power.

One of Azure's eyes started to smoke blue, and she connected her hands, making a fireball. **(1)**

Kankuro watched, cautiously.

"Fur ni notori!" Azure yelled, making a handsign, before throwing a blue fireball at Kankuro.

It hit him, causing him to fly out of the window, and into the forest. The girls and boys looked out the window, to see smoke coming from outside of the village. They looked back at Azure, who was panting, from anger.

"She defiantly improved." Tenten said. The boys looked out the window again, then back to Azure.

"Well... We can get another team to do the mission." Gaara said, after three minutes of silence.

Temari smiled. "Nice job, Azure!" Azure smiled at Temari, her eye going back to normal. Hinata looked at the boys. "Mental note boys... Don't make Azure mad..." She said, quietly.

They nodded, and looked everywhere but the girls. "Well, I'm going to go get Kankuro. You can discuss whatever." Gaara said, jumping out the window in the direction that Kankuro went.

The girls looked at the boys expectingly. "Well? What did you want to talk about?" Ino asked. Sai shrugged. "Like we said before, Kiba wanted to talk to Hinata, and we somehow got dragged along." Sai gave the girls a slight smile, before returning to his normal expression. This made Ino melt on the inside. It took all of her might not to show it on the outside.

Azure looked between Ino and Sai, then to Shikamaru and Temari.

"You four are being suspicious... Are you sure they aren't your boyfriends?" She asked, staring deeply into their eyes.

Ino and Temari blinked. 'It's like she's staring into my soul...' They thought.

Azure's eye started to smoke again. "Don't make me do it." She warned them, making them gulp. Temari gave a nervous smile, and shook her hands in front of her.

"Fine! Fine..." Shikamaru and Sai gave the girls odd stares. "We're dating them..." Ino said, looking down. Hinata and Tenten gasped.

"What? Did you bang them in the week I was absent?" Hinata asked. The ten other people in the room stared at Hinata in awe. Hinata caught her words, and covered her mouth.

"Wow... That was unexpected." Situri said.

"Gomen...!" She said, bowing, turning red in the process. "Ahh, I've hanged out with Ino and Sakura too much..." She said, looking down. Sakura and Ino laughed. "Hey! It's not our fault you picked up on our language!" Sakura teased.

The boys chuckled, while Hinata turned even more red.

"Well, to confirm your... 'thoughts'," Sai said. "They didn't do that... We just got together." Hinata sighed, the red draining from her face. "Okay good... I don't really want to be surprised with a pregnant friend..." She said quietly.

Ino and Temari turned red. "And what about Tenten! She hasn't had anything dissed on her yet!" Ino said, trying to get the conversation on someone else.

"We've been here so long, with so much weird things happening... I've forgotten what we wanted to talk about." Shikamaru sighed.

"Boys, let's give Kiba and Hinata some privacy... Hina, we'll be in the living room. Blame the boys if your kitchen is empty." Azure said, walking out of the room. The boys followed, and closed the door.

This is exactly what Hinata wanted to avoid. "Kiba, I am so sorry-" Hinata started. Kiba shook his head. "It's fine..." Kiba wanted to make her less uncomfortable. "Uhh- I said that because..." He tried his best to think of something. "I was- Uh, I was..."

Kiba looked at Hinata, who was making an adorable face. "I was kidding?" He said, but to Hinata, it sounded like a question. Hinata felt her heart drop, but smiled. "Oh, okay..." She said.

Kiba could have sworn he heard disappointment in her voice, but ignored it.

"Let's go... I don't feel like leaving Azure with the boys..." Hinata said, her voice slightly quivering.

**Sorry it's so short...**

**I will try to make Chapter 10 longer, in celebration of two digits?**

Kiba: You should promise em'.

Hinata: Y-Yeah...

Me: Fine, I promise.

Kiba: Great!

Hinata: W-Well... Jade doesn't own a-any of us or Naruto... Except for Situri and Azure... She m-might add more OC's...

Me: Thanks Hinata. And it's true, I might add more OC's... Or Naruto and Shino...

Naruto: You forgot about us?!

Me: Well it slipped my mind!

Shino: How? The show is called Naruto.

Me: I will put you in this story...

Naruto: Great! :D

Me: But if any of you insult me or anything, I will delibrately kill you, in a slow and painful death.

Hinata: S-She's scary...

Me: Oh yeah! And **(1)**, if you want to see how this looks like, look at the picture of Azure on my profile.

**Love you!**

**JK Writes**


	10. Chapter 10

Hinata and Kiba walked downstairs, to find the boys tied up, with annoyed girls standing above them. Hinata gasped, cover her mouth.

"What happened?" She asked. Azure looked over at Hinata. "Uhh... We were playing a game?" Kiba tried his best to stop laughing, but failed. "And what? Did they lose to you? What game has to do with tying people?" He asked.

Tenten nervously chuckled, coming out of the hallway, where she was. "Heh... found another one..." Hinata and Kiba looked at her, and covered their mouths.

Tenten was dragging Neji behind her, who was in the same state as the other boys. Hinata giggled, and Kiba facepalmed, feeling bad for the other boys. "O-Okay, girls, what game were you playing?"

Ino giggled, holding up a peace sign. "Catch the Mouse!" She said, cheerfully. Hinata and Kiba gulped, happy they were upstairs at the time this game started.

"And we were dumb enough to be the mouse..." Shikamaru said. Sakura looked at the two, who were standing awfully close to each other. "So, what did you two talk about?" She asked, innocently.

Kiba and Hinata slowly glanced at eachother, before disappearing. Temari laughed, scratching the back of her head. "You know, sometimes I hate that we ninjas are able to make fast disappearences."

The boys squirmed, trying to break free of the robe that kept them down, but the girls had tied it extremely tight. "Can you let us go?" Sai asked. The girls eyes widened, and they untied the boys with ease.

Azure laughed. "Heh, sorry boys! Well, I'm going to go get an explanation from Hinata. Bye!" She said, before quickly jumping out a nearby window.

Azure leaped through the town, looking for a dark-blue haired girl, possibly walking around with Kiba. Azure spotted her, sitting on a bench, alone. She carefully walked up behind her, hearing her small sniffles.

She stepped on a twig, causing Hinata to sharply turn her head. "Uh- Hey there Hinata. Where's Kiba?" She asked, sitting beside the Hyuga. "Oh, I, uh, told him to go home..." She said, quietly. Azure nodded. "Ah... Can you explain to me why you're crying?" She asked.

Hinata looked down. "Promise not to tell anyone?" Hinata looked over at Azure with teary eyes. "Of course, Hina. Why would I tell anyone? I've been your best friend since we were 11." Hinata gave her a weak smile, before looking down, at her lap.

"L-Last week, Kiba told me he loved me." Hinata stated. Azure gave her a bright smile. "Hina, that's great! But... Why are you crying?" Hinata shook her head, and tightly closed her eyes, forcing her tears to fall.

"B-Because... I think I love him too..." Hinata shoved her face down to her hands and cried. Azure was slightly confused. "Isn't that a good thing?" Hinata shook her head, which was still in her hands.

Azure could hear Hinata sniffling, before answering. "Today he told me... he was kidding... t-that he didn't l-love me..." Azure's eyes widened in both shock and anger. She gave her friend a hug, and felt her shirt get wet from tears.

"Shh... It's okay..." She said, rubbing her back. She let go of Hinata, keeping her at arms length. "You know what? We're going to confront that asshole!" Hinata winced at her choice of words. "He should know what he has when he has it! There is no way, that I'm letting my friend sit out here and cry over a man."

Hinata tried to talk, but Azure continued. "Let's go!" She said, before grabbing Hinata's arm. They were at Kiba's doorstep, before Hinata stepped back. "I-I can't face him..." She whimpered. Azure sighed, and looked at the heartbroken Hyuga. "That's fine. Go hide in a bush or something, I'll talk to him."

Hinata gave her another weak smile, before walking away, to a nearby tree. She watched as Azure knocked on the door. It took a few seconds, but a girl answered the door. She had a tight ponytail and the same red markings on her cheeks as Kiba.

Azure and the girl talked for a bit before Azure thanked her, and walked away.

"Kiba isn't home. But she said the Akamaru was around back if we wanted him to sniff him out." Hinata nodded, and they walked to their backyard. Akamaru sniffed the air, and immediately pounced on Hinata. "H-Hey there, Akamaru!" Hinata giggled as she felt Akamaru's tongue lick her face.

"Can you help us find Kiba?" She asked him. Akamaru barked, as if saying yes. Hinata and Azure jumped on his back, and Akamaru ran off, sniffing.

"Do you smell him, Akamaru?" Hinata whispered to the dog. Akamaru sniffed the ground, and stopped running. He walked around a bit, before raising his head in a different direction.

Akamaru started to run towards that direction, and Hinata knew the path. "I think he's at Team 8's training ground..." Hinata told Azure. Akamaru skidded to a stop, as they saw Kiba, pounding a training dummy.

He hit the dummy in it's stomach, breaking through it, and breaking the post it was connected to. Azure saw an unusual aura around Kiba. It was unlike his normally wild one, but this one was... It was angry, sad and depressing...

Hinata and Azure stayed in the spot they were crouching in, when they saw a girl coming from behind Kiba. He had obviously been oblivious to this, and reached back to punch the next dummy, and elbowed her in the face.

Hinata and Azure covered their mouths, nearly letting a gasp escape. They just watched as Kiba turned around, and sat beside the girl, whose nose was bleeding. Kiba apologized, before helping the girl up.

After a while her nose stopped bleeding, and she wiped it with a cloth she had in her bag. Azure recognized her as one of the medical nin's of Konoha. The girl stared at Kiba for a few seconds, before leaning in.

Before he knew it, the girls lips were on his, and her arms gripping his. Hinata watched in horror, for Kiba had not done anything to pull away. Azure felt mad, as smoke descended from her eye. Hinata whimpered, crying, before running away, with Akamaru following her.

But Azure stayed, wanting to get some... business taking cared of. Azure jumped out of her hiding spot, and hit the girl with a ball of flame. Kiba looked at Azure with widened eyes.

Azure glared at Kiba, before stomping up to him. She pointed a finger at him, "You son of a bitch!" She yelled, before slapping the Inuzuka. "Do you realise what you just put Hinata through? First you tell her you love her, get her hopes up. Then you tell her you were kidding and broke her heart? And now your kissing another girl?! You're a _fucking idiot!_" She cursed, as Kiba slowly straightened his back, still holding his now red cheek.

"But she-" He tried to say something, but was quickly interrupted. "No! I expect you to make it up to Hinata! She has to marry a fucking dumbass in three days! And the one who broke her heart! You better have the best vows Hinata has ever freaking heard, because just a small sorry won't cover it!"

Azure punched his face, before running off to find Hinata. From the corner of her eye, she could see the medical nin bitching about what had just happened.

She found her sitting at a tree, with her head in her arms. Azure looked around, and saw Tenten, Temari, Sakura, Ino and Situri walking towards her, with concerned faces.

They got to her at the same time, and kneeled down beside her. "Hinata... Are you okay?" Tenten asked, rubbing her shoulder. They saw the slight movement of her head, indicating she was not okay. "Azure... Do you know what happened?" Azure slowly nodded.

"Kiba is an idiot..." She mumbled, letting the girls partially know what's going on. Azure explained to the girls what happened, and their reactions were suspected.

Sakura punched the ground, Ino looked mad, Temari looked down right furious, and Tenten was holding a kunai very tightly.

**Three Days Later**

Hinata looked at herself in the mirror. She was beautiful, that's for sure, but she sure as hell didn't feel like it. Kiba and Hinata hasn't made any form of contact since that day.

Azure, and Tenten were behind her, looking both happy, and sad. Happy, because their best friend was getting married to the one she loves, sad, because the one she loves doesn't return his feelings.

Hinata had only let Azure and Tenten in the dressing room, because she has known them longer, and honestly, she trusted them more than she did the other girls.

Hinata shook her head, sadly, and sat down. "I-I don't deserve to be Kiba's wife... He should get the girl that he loves. Not some girl he was put in an arranged marriage with." She said, turning her body around, to face the girls.

"You don't deserve it? It's more like he doesn't deserve this. You're a kind, strong and beautiful woman, who Kiba is lucky to even be able to talk to. Like you said before, get it over with. It's only a year." Tenten reassured her.

"Thanks you two, but... I... I just want Kiba's first wife to be his last wife. But that obviously isn't happening."

Azure sighed, and looked at the clock, before staring at Hinata. "Come on. You're going to be summoned soon. Wipe those tears and put on a smile?" She said, trying to help. Hinata put on an obviously fake smile, and wiped her tears.

Situri opened the door slightly. "Hinata, your presence is needed now. Your father is waiting out here to walk you up the aisle." The redhead gave Hinata a reassuring smile, before exiting the room.

Hinata sighed, and walked out the door, with Tenten and Azure following her. They had let Moegi and Hanabi be the flower girls, being the same age.

The doors at the end of the chapel opened, and revealed the flower girls, who started walking, throwing flowers behind them. Then, out came Hinata and Hiashi. Hinata felt awkward and tense, to see Kiba staring at her with such intensity.

Stepping up to the podium, Hinata gulped, and stood before Kiba. The priest spoke.

"We are gathered here today, to bring these two together, in holy matrimony." He began. "Kiba, your vows." Hinata glanced at Kiba, who looked just as nervous as she felt.

"Hinata... Even though I have not been there for you, when I should have, and this is an arranged marriage, I promise, I will try my very best to not hurt you, more than I already have." **(I am so sorry XD)** Hinata felt tears threatening to fall, but she didn't let them.

"Hinata, your vows." Hinata nodded, and sighed.

"Kiba, ever since we were 11, I watched you grow up. Even though that was when we weren't on our best terms, I still wanted to be beside. As a friend. Now that I'm beside you, marrying you, I've..." Hinata blushed, but kept going. "I've realised I have loved you."

Everyone gasped, but Kiba stayed quiet. Hinata observed Kiba. His eyes were wide, lips partly opened, hands trembling, feet tucked together...

"Well, before these two say 'I do', does anyone object of their marriage?" The priest asked.

There was a moment of silence, and no one objected. "Alright then. Do you, Kiba Inuzuka, accept Hinata Hyuga as your wife? To have and to hold, for better or for worse. For richer or for poor, sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

Kiba nodded. "I do." The priest looked at Hinata, who was shaking.

"Do you, Hinata Hyuga, accept Kiba Inuzuka as your husband? To have and to hold, for better or for worse. For richer or for poor, sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do." The priest smiled slightly, pushing his glasses up. "Well then. You may kiss the bride."

Kiba and Hinata gulped, before leaning in. The kiss was short, but sweet. Although, both probably wouldn't admit that they liked it.

The pulled back, blushing red. The awkwardly walked down the aisle, leaving the building, with their friends whooping. Hinata turned to Kiba.

"The party is at seven..." She said, quietly. Kiba sighed. "I know that." She looked down, and fidgeted with her fingers.

"You look great." Kiba said, in the car that was waiting for them. Hinata felt 15 again, stuttering and being shy. "O-Oh... T-Thank you, K-Kiba..." She said. She looked at him, from the corner of her eyes. "Y-You look n-nice too..."

Kiba turned red and stared at the stuttering girl. "Well, you can get ready for tonight. I'll come by at 6:30." Kiba said, as they stopped at the Hyuga compound. "T-Thank you, Kiba." She bowed, before running into her house, and slamming the door behind her.

Hinata was home alone, because they were the first ones to leave the wedding. She slid down against her door, and looked down at her wedding dress. She looked up, and screamed at what she saw.

**Okay, I'm tired. I'm done. Just wait until chapter 11.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

Kiba: What? We don't get to talk?

Me: Remember what I said last time... Insult me and I will delibrately kill you, slowly and painfully. I mean it.

Kiba: ...

**Love you!**

**JK Writes**


	11. Chapter 11

Kiba paced, anxiously. "Where is she..." He muttered to himself. Shikamaru wandered outside, and found his troubled friend.

"Hinata still hasn't arrived?" He asked, blowing a loose strand of hair out of his face. "No... It's already 7 o'clock... I went to pick her up at 6:30, but Hiashi said she already left..." He replied, with worry showing in his voice.

"Hey, I bet she just got lost. You can use Akamaru to sniff her out or something." Shikamaru reassured him. Kiba sighed. "How would she get lost? She was born in Konoha, and probably knows it like the back of her hand." Shikamaru shrugged. "Maybe she got distracted by something on the way here."

Kiba thought for a while. "Yeah... Maybe. But if she doesn't come in ten minutes, I'm going to look for her." Kiba said, sighing in frustration. Shikamaru nodded, and went back inside. Kiba could hear Temari yelling at him, asking him where he was.

Kiba looked around the block one more time, before walking into the club where the party was held. They had gotten the club all to themselves, to it was only Kiba and Hinata's friends and family there. Kiba sat down, and looked at his friends.

Kankuro was talking to Azure, who looked pissed. Shikamaru and Temari were making out in a corner. Sai and Ino were both hopelessly drunk, but Kiba figured Ino dragged him into that one... Gaara was staring at one of Hinata's friends. Sasuke and Sakura were dancing... more Sakura than Sasuke, however. Naruto, Shino and Lee came back from their mission, and brought along Konohamaru and his team.

Hinata's sister, Hanabi was staring directly at Udon, who was looking at Moegi, who was looking at Konohamaru. Kiba chuckled.

'They're kind of like us, before.' Kiba thought. 'Ino used to have a crush on me, before Sai came, and I was totally focused on Hinata. Who, of course, was still clinging on to Naruto from a distance.'

Kiba watched as Hanabi grew the guts, and went over to Udon, whose eyes widened when he saw the younger Hyuga in a dress. They talked awkwardly, before walking off the to buffet.

Kiba looked at his watch. It's been ten minutes, so Kiba stood up, and walked over to the door again, with Akamaru right behind him.

"Akamaru, can you sniff out Hinata?" Akamaru barked, but before Kiba got on him, he recieved a text. He pulled out his phone, and it was from an unknown number.

'Walk back in. You'll see Hinata.' Kiba shoved his phone back in his pocket, and ran in with Akamaru. On the screen, was a man. His face was masked, so no one could see his face. He waited a few seconds before talking.

"Hello there. In case you haven't noticed, the bride has not come." The man said, making Kiba growl. "I know exactly where she is." He smirked. "Who wants to know?" He asked. Kiba looked around, and saw cameras attached to every corner in the building. Someone was watching them...

"Well, I won't take no for an answer." The man moved aside, to show Hinata...

The only problem is, she was _bruised and bloody_, and had a _rope_ around her neck. She wasn't hanging, but another man was holding the rope, as if he was going to hang her. She was still conscious, and just barely. The whole room gasped in horror.

Kiba could only watch, as the other man made the rope tighter, but not tight enough to kill her. "Want her back?" The man said, in a teasing voice. Kiba gripped his phone tighter, causing his knuckles to turn white.

"Well, I need a certain groom to come find her. I have some unfinished business for you, Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba glared at the screen, but he could feel the stares he was getting from everyone else. Kiba looked at everyone, and saw Hanabi, crying at the sight of her bloody sister. She was holding Udon's arm extremely tightly.

"Kiba Inuzuka. Come to Warehouse 2. If you want, you can bring one ally, but that's all. Your dog doesn't count. It's right outside Suna. You have five days to get here. If you don't get here in time, the girl dies." He announced, before the screen turned black. Kiba was now trembling in anger and fear, before running out, to start going, he was nearly at the Konoha gate, before he was stopped.

"Stop! I'm coming with you!" Kiba recognized that voice. The voice that called Kiba an idiot. Who told him his vows better be good. He turned around to see Azure, panting from chasing him.

"I've been there for Hinata nearly as long as you have... I'm coming!" She said, with tears falling down her face. They were about to leave, until they heard a small voice, calling for them.

"K-Kiba... A-Azure..." They turned around, to see Hanabi and Udon. Udon had a straight face, but you could see the concern in his eyes. Hanabi was crying, and frowning.

"Promise me," she started. "Promise me you'll bring her back!" She yelled. Azure nodded. "We will, Hanabi. We promise." Kiba nodded, because he couldn't talk at the moment.

"Thank you..." She whispered, before hugging Udon, who comforted her. The younger ninja's were no longer 12, but now they were 17, and Hanabi never cried. Azure and Kiba's never seen her cry. She was kind of like Neji... But kinder. She was strong, didn't cry, and was wise.

Hinata was not like them before, except she was strong and wise. She just didn't have self-confidence. Now she was those three things. She didn't cry anymore... unless she had a good reason, she is defiantly strong, and wise. Stronger and wiser than before.

Azure and Kiba set off, into the forest, towards Suna.

**Okay! I'm not tired anymore! Yay! Puppies, unicorns and rainbows!**

Kiba: I think you had too much pop.

Me: Shut up! I'm happy :D

Hinata: Y-You're going to hang me?

Me: You don't know what's in my mind!

Hinata: She's scaring me...

Lee: YOU FINALLY NOTICED I WAS GONE? YOU ONLY MENTIONED SHINO AND NARUTO IN THE LAST CHAPTER! HAVE YOU NOT NOTICED MY YOUTHFULL-

Me: **SHUT THE F%# UP!**

Lee: ...

Hinata: ...

Kiba: ...

Me: Well, I like puppies. Oh yeah! And read my new one-shot, Love At First Sight, please? It's not a KibaHina, but they are in it. It's Naruto, don't worry.

**Love you!**

**JK Writes**


	12. Chapter 12

Kiba and Azure had just gotten to the Suna gates. They asked one of the guards where the warehouses were, and he said it was just east of where they were.

They darted off in the direction he told them, and in a few minutes they reached ten buildings. They looked at the building numbers.

"10... 9... 8..." They went to the end of the line of buildings and found 2. Kiba was about to barge in, until Azure stopped him. "Wait. We can't just storm in through the front door. We should go to the roof or something and find a window." She said, before jumping up to the roof. Kiba sighed in frustration and jumped up.

They found a latch on the roof, and opened it. They peered in, and saw dark-blue hair. Kiba growled under his breath, and slowly went in. He landed on the closest surface, in order to not make as much noise as he would just jumping straight to the ground.

Hinata was not conscious, so Kiba took off the noose around her neck. They heard a crash, and jumped up. Kiba looked suspicious, before speaking. "Azure... That was too easy..." He said. Azure nodded, her eye smoking.

"Ah ah ah. Smart boy Kiba." Kiba turned around and saw someone with a mask on. It sounded like the man from the tape. "I don't care about Azure and Hinata, but you, I'm going to keep for a while." He said.

"Azure... Go bring Hinata to Konoha... Before that, get her checked by medical nins in Suna. Hiashi, Neji and Hanabi are waiting for her." Kiba instructed. "But-" Kiba growled. "Go!" Azure nodded, and relunctantly leaped off to Suna.

Azure got inside of Suna, and immediately yelled for help. "We need medical nins!" She yelled. A few people ran up to her, but she didn't know any of them. The Sabaku's were back in Konoha, probably worried about them.

"How fast can you heal her?" The medical nin gave her a small smile. "We can heal her wounds, but it will take a few weeks to heal. We suggest you take her back to Konoha right after we heal her. But make sure she doesn't walk." The man said. I nodded, and watched as they healed her wounds.

"Okay, we're done. We searched up Hinata Hyuga in the archive, and we found the medicine that her body will work most well with. It takes three days from Suna to Konoha, so give this medicine to her every day. You should be able to give this to her in one hour." He told her. Azure gave him a smile and thanked him, before running towards the Suna gates.

She reached the forest and started to run as fast as she could. An hour later, she was panting, but she had to keep going. She sat Hinata down, and took out the bag with the medicine in it. She stared at it. It was a light orange, and Azure could have sworn she saw her cringe in her sleep. Azure knew that Hinata hated medicine, even though she was good at making them. Ointments and all.

Azure picked her up again, and started running. 'You sure are light, Hyuga.' She teased in her mind. She kept on running until she bumped into someone, luckily not hurting Hinata in the process. "Who's there?!" Azure said, taking out a kunai, quickly putting Hinata on her back. Her chakra was low from battling a few ninjas on the way to Suna.

She heard chuckling. "I will kill you!" She threatened. The voice chuckled even more. "I know that." Azure recognized that voice. She sighed, still clutching the kunai. "Get into my sight, or I literally will kill you." She said. A shadow came out from a nearby bush.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me. Azure scoffed, "Why do you care?" Kankuro rolled his eyes. "I don't. I'm just curious why you're a few hours out of Suna and- ... Is that Hinata?" Azure's eyes traveled to Hinata's unconscious body. "Yeah... I need to get her to Konoha as soon as possible." Kankuro raised one brow.

"What about Suna medical nins?" Azure sighed. "They healed her wounds, but according Konoha nins know how to treat Konoha ninjas better. And I've known Hinata for a while. She trains so hard she faints. Half the time she has to go to the hospital for it. The people who work there practically know Hinata like their her best friend." Azure paused.

"Well, one of them actually is. Sakura Haruno... Anyway, I need to get her to Konoha!" Azure said, before leaping to another tree. "Wait." She turned around frustrated. "What?! I need to get her to the hospital!" Kankuro sighed. "I barely know you, and you seem hot-headed and stubborn." He mumbled, before putting Hinata on his own back.

"What're you doing?" Azure asked, her eyes turning to slits. "I'm helping you." He replied non-chalantly. "Why? You were in Konoha before, you must've walked back. You must be tired by now." Kankuro shook his head. "I'm fine. I'm helping you. By the way, where's Kiba? I thought he went with you?" Azure bowed her head, now concerned. She was so worried about Hinata's health, she completely forgot about Kiba.

"He stayed back to fight that man..." She said. She shook off her uncomfortable feeling and put her head up. "Come on, less than three days awaits us." She started running, with Kankuro hot on her tail.

The next day, they stopped for a break, and to give Hinata her medicine. Kankuro watched as Azure carefully put the spoonful of medicine in her mouth. "Hinata doesn't seem to like that medicine, and she's not even awake." Azure sighed. "Don't remind me."

Azure set Hinata down on the soft grass and jumped up to a strong branch. She leaned against the tree and looked up. A few minutes later she looked down, to see Kankuro doing something by the bottom of the tree.

"What are you doing?" She asked from above. Kankuro slightly looked up. "Washing off my facepaint. It's kind of irritating me." Azure cocked a brow. "Really? Temari said you kept it on nearly 24/7. You know, when you're not sleeping." Kankuro shrugged. "I take it off occasionally." Azure sighed, and looked up again.

"You're kind of acting like Shikamaru right now." Kankuro said. Azure had a puzzled expression, that Kankuro, nor Hinata could see. "What do you mean?" Kankuro looked up, to see the light-blue haired girl gazing up at the clouds. "He cloud-watches a lot. Mostly when he has an important job but..." Kankuro trailed off, and heard Azure giggle. It sounded angelic to him. He shook off the thought, and continued to wash his face.

"Kankuro..." Azure started. "I'm sorry." It was now Kankuro's turn to have a puzzled expression. "What are you talking about?" Azure looked down. "Well, in case you haven't noticed, or I gave you a concussion, I hit you with one of my jutsu." Azure rolled her eyes, and jumped down, kneeling beside Hinata. Kankuro wave his hand, still facing the tree.

"It's fine." Azure glared, getting more and more curious about how his face looks like without the makeup- oh, 'facepaint' on. "Turn around." Azure said, crossing her arms. Kankuro did as told, making Azure's eyes widen. Kankuro smirked.

"What? Liking the view?" He joked, standing up. Azure scoffed. "N-No! Well, breaks over. Let's go." She said, avoiding the conversation. Kankuro rolled his eyes, and stood up, picking up Hinata. He looked over, to see Azure already running. Her jacket was going up in the wind and- Kankuro shook his head and smacked himself mentally. He needed to stop thinking about this...

When Kankuro, Azure and Hinata got to Konoha, they had not slept the whole way back, and Kankuro was actually fine with it. But Azure looked tired as hell. When they got to the Konoha gates, Azure literally passed out. Kankuro sighed, and asked Gaara, who coincidentally was there, to help him with Hinata. Kankuro walked over to the passed out girl, and picked her up.

Gaara raised a brow. "Hmm... Wonder why you wanted me to hold Hinata when you already were?" Kankuro turned red, and ignored his younger brother.

**Meehhhh I'm so tired.**

Kiba: You're extremely lazy...

Me: Shut up, I've been told enough.

Hinata: Uhhh... I- Jade doesn't own Naruto...

**Love you!**

**JK Writes**


	13. Chapter 13

Kankuro and Gaara has brought the two to the hospital. Hinata was badly injured, but she was healing, thanks to both Suna and Konoha medical nins. Azure was injured, not as bad as Hinata, but her ankle was broken, and she was weak due to the constant running.

Kankuro had told everyone that Hinata and Azure were in the hospital, and they rushed over immediately. Hanabi was glued to the chair, beside Hinata's bed, while everyone else was sitting in chairs scattered around the room.

Azure came to her senses. "Hn... What happened?" She asked, holding her head. "You're in the hospital." Shino said. Azure opened her eyes, and looked Shino, Naruto and Lee.

"Who's sunglasses, blondie and bushy brows over there?" Azure asked, point a thumb towards the tree. Lee stood up and jumped next to her bed. "I am Rock Lee! And I stand for-" Azure punched him... in the boys... 'special' area. Lee doubled over in pain, his hands covering his area.

"I have a headache. Make it bigger and I'll try to hurt you..." Azure growled. Lee nodded, and limped over to where he stood before. Naruto spoke up. "Hey, just because he spoke up and is annoying, that doesn't mean you have to-" Azure head shot up, and she glared at him, making him shut up.

"Want to continue?" She asked, in her most innocent voice she could muster. He nervously laughed. "Heh, heh... no?" Naruto looked down, as if he had just gotten punched by Sakura, who only had a few minutes of visiting, because she had to take care of another patient.

Azure sighed, swung her feet over the bed, and on to the ground. She stood up and walked to the bathroom, leaving everyone gaping at the door.

"Isn't her ankle broken?" Shino asked, calmly. "Yeah... She shouldn't be able to stand up, forget walking..." Gaara said. "Well, I know Azure. She's persistent." Everyone looked at the little girl who spoke.

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked. "One time, she was practicing her punches, and broke her arm. The doctor told her not to train for at least two months... or until it healed, anyway." She explained. "But, the second she got out of the hospital, she took off her cast, and kept on practicing."

Everyone was shocked, but Hanabi wasn't done yet. "Funny thing... That made her arm heal in about a week and a half. Also, she was dodging Hinata's punches when they were sparring, and She broke her leg, and a few of her ribs in the process. Hinata felt terrible, but that's Hinata for you. But she somehow got Hinata to keep on battling with her. She ended up winning against Hinata." Everyone's eyebrows raised, even Shino was beyond shocked.

"She knows it might hurt her... But she keeps on training." Hanabi finished, and looked at her unconscious sister. "What'cha talking about?" Azure said, with her hair down. It was almost to her thighs, but it just ended before so. "Well, someone needs a haircut." Temari said, cocking a brow.

"Yeah, the last time we saw you, your hair was only half-way down your back... And that was only two months ago." Azure shrugged. "Don't ask me. I don't control how fast my hair grows." She sat back down at looked at her ankle. "Why is there a bandage around my ankle? Is there a cut or something?"

Ino shook her head. "You broke your ankle." Azure looked skeptical, before sitting down on her bed. "Didn't notice. How's Hinata?" She asked.

"She's fine. She's just... resting." Kankuro said, leaning in his chair. Azure looked over at Hinata.

"Oh... Okay. Um..." Azure looked down. "Where are my clothes?" Everyone stared at her, who was still in the hospital gown. "In that closet," Naruto said, pointing to a closet. "By the way, where's Kiba?" Azure tensed, and clutched her clothes. There was a long silence. "I... I'll tell you when I'm done changing..." Azure awkwardly walked into the bathroom again, with her head hanging down.

Kankuro shook his head. "I wouldn't pressure her about that. She told me on our way back, and you know how strong she is when she's pissed." Everyone agreed.

Azure came out of the bathroom, with her usual get up, and with her hair up. She sat down on her bed, staring blankly at Hinata.

Everyone gasped, when Hinata stirred. Hanabi stood up, as well as Azure.

"Hmm... Oh, hey guys..." Everyone fell to the floor, (I don't know how to describe this... they do this a lot in animes...) "You've been unconscious for nearly two days, and that's all you have to say?" Ino said, before exiting the room to get Sakura.

She looked around, and saw the white hospital room. "Oh... Where's Kiba?" Silence dawned the room, once again. "When we saved you... Kiba stayed behind to battle that man..." Azure said, guilty. Hinata softened. "It's okay Azure... He'll come back." Hinata said, getting up.

"Hinata! You shouldn't stand! Not in your condition." Hinata shook her head, and limped over to Azure's bed, only to fall on to it. Azure helped her up. "How can you be so sure... The wedding was nearly a week ago. It takes three days to get to Suna, and six in total to get there and back. He's been gone from Konoha for about seven days..." Shino said.

Hinata gave an unsure smile. "H-He'll be fine. He's strong..." Gaara sighed. "But what if his opponent is stronger?" Hinata looked down, making Azure stand up. "Then we'll go help him! Screw my ankle..." Azure said, getting quiet at that last part. She walked out the door, getting weird stares from Sakura, and other nurses and doctors from the hallway.

Hinata shrugged. "She's always persistent..." She said, looking at the door. "Let's go get her... Kankuro come on." Lee said. Everyone blinked, making sure this was real. Lee was calm... like... Shino-calm. "Why me?" He protested. Lee took one look at Kankuro, before walking towards the door.

"Isn't it obvious? You're youthfully in love with her." Everyone covered their mouths, as Lee casually walked out. Kankuro was left, red and purple. Purple from his facepaint, and red from the enourmous blush hiding behind it. "And if you don't go I'll tell her." Lee said, popping his head back in.

Kankuro grumbled as he walked out. Hinata looked red, before laughing. Eventually, her injuries made it hard, and it turned into a dry cough. "Hey! Take it easy, Hina-chan..." Sakura said, rushing to her side. "Yeah, I'm fine... Can you just heal me quicker?" She asked. "Please?" Sakura smiled. "Of course. And here I thought, the mannered Hinata was going to ask something without saying please." Sakura laid Hinata down, and put her hands right above her chest.

Sakura focused her chakra to her hands, which soon glowed green. A few moments later, Hinata got up, and smiled. "I feel amazing... Thank you Sakura." Sakura gave her a quick smile. "No problem. Now go get your husband. Bring the others as well." Sakura joked. Hinata turned red, remembering that Kiba is now her husband...

"W-Well I..." Hinata turned to the boys, and girls, and gave them her hardest glare. "Come with me, or I'll get Azure, and we'll team up on you." Their eyes widened, and they stood up from their chairs. "Please?" Hinata said, playing with her fingers.

Tenten laughed. "There goes Hinata, nice as always." Everyone followed Hinata out, with their heads hung.

Kankuro grumbled as they went to the gates, where Azure was most likely to be. When they found her, ready to leap out into the forest, and Lee hopped in front of her, than back.

Azure turned around, and saw a mad Kankuro and an energetic Lee. "Hmm? What do you want?" She asked them. "Hinata, you can't go there alone." Lee reasoned. Azure crossed her arms. "Are you saying I'm weak?" Lee shook his head. "Not at all. The opponent might be stronger though." Azure looked skeptical.

"You're still saying I'm weak." Kankuro was being impatient. "Oh for fucks sake, woman! He means he thinks your strong, but the opponent might be stronger!" He said, still glaring at the ground.

"Well at least it doesn't look like I'm having a feud with the fucking ground!" She yelled back.

"You are such a-" Lee stopped Kankuro from finishing his sentence. "What?!" He asked, ticked off. "Remember what I said at the hospital? I'll tell her." Kankuro shut up.

"Tell me what?" Azure said, taking a step towards them. "I can't tell you that, haha... It's Kankuro's secret..." Lee said, backing up. "What? So little Kankuro has a book of little secrets? I don't care what is it?!" Azure took another step, and so did Lee.

Kankuro walked over to where Lee was, a little in front of him. "Would you stop it already?! We need to wait for the others..." Kankuro said, as he divided the two. "Fine. But I will find out eventually." Azure said. Kankuro was getting mad at the blue-haired girl.

He turned to her. "Do you _really_ want to know?" Azure nodded, as Kankuro took a step towards her, crossing his arms. "_Really_?" Azure nodded again. "I don't know... You might not _like_ the secret." He teased. Azure was ready to smack him. "JUST TELL ME, GOD DAM-" Azure was interrupted, when Kankuro's lips crashed against hers. Azure froze, and dropped the kunai she was holding.

Kankuro pulled away, and walked towards the hospital. "Lee, watch Azure. I'm going to see if they're coming or not." He said, as if the moment that just happened didn't actually happen.

Lee turned to Azure, who was frozen, with her eyes widened and her lips partly opened.

Lee walked over to her, and poked her. She remained still. Lee chuckled. "Looks like my youthful friend has made Azure... a rock." Lee joked. **(If no one gets that, I'm... that's just sad)**

Kankuro ran into the rest of the group, while walking. "Oh, hey. Azure and Lee are waiting at the gate. Are we going?" He asked. Everyone nodded. "Why are you red?" Neji asked. Kankuro looked at Neji. "You weren't at the hospital room," Kankuro shrugged. "And, I can't answer that." Hinata ignored this, and told everyone to go to the gates.

Everyone ran over to the gates, to see Lee sitting on a log outside the gate, with a shocked Azure. Hinata poked Azure. "What happened to her?" She asked, looking at the lifeless face of her friend. Kankuro turned even more red.

"Uhh..." Lee looked over at Kankuro, who was shaking his head franticly. "What's wrong with you?" Temari asked Kankuro. "Uh- There was a worm in my hair." He said. He mentally gave himself a facepalm. 'Was that the best excuse you had?!'

"Worm?" Temari questioned, raising a brow. "Uh- Yeah. When me and Lee went to find Azure, Lee knocked me over and a worm might've gotten into my hair..." Kankuro looked away, because his face was red and hot.

Temari squinted her eyes at him. "O-kay?" Temari shrugged, and looked at Azure, who had just gotten out of her state of shock.

"What happened to you?" Hinata asked again. "Uh- well..." Ino and Sakura shared a knowing glance.

"We know what happened!" They said in unison. Everyone stared at the two. "What?" Kankuro and Azure turned red. "Kankuro and Azure are both stuttering, and when Kankuro left them, Azure was in shock... They're both red too... You guys should get the rest." Sakura said.

Ino nodded. "If you don't well..." Azure turned even redder than before. It was very obvious, standing out behind her blue hair. "They kissed." Ino said, crossing her arms. Everyone stared at Azure, and Kankuro.

"CAN WE JUST GO AND SAVE KIBA ALREADY?!" Azure yelled, before running into the forest. Everyone stared and Kankuro. "I agree... Kiba might be extremely injured, while you guys are fangirling over one simple kiss..." He jumped off into the forest.

Everyone followed, determined to get Kiba.

When they got to the warehouse area well... There was only one warehouse. Azure gasped. "What happened to the other nine warehouses? There was ten?!" She ran over to the remaining warehouse, with the rest following. They jumped to the roof, and looked in through the panel. They saw Kiba, tied to a chair. "Don't follow me, unless we need it." Hinata glared, and jumped in.

"Mm!" Mumbled Kiba. Hinata turned to Kiba, who had a rag in his mouth. She yanked it out, with a concerned face. "Kiba! Are you alright?" She asked, going to the back of his chair to untie his hands and feet. "Yeah, I'm fine... Just get out of here!" Hinata shook her head. "No! You've been gone from Konoha long enough!" Hinata finished untying his hand ropes, and moved to his feet.

"Hinata... She will kill you!" Hinata stopped. "She?" Hinata heard laughing from behind her. She slowly turned her head, to see a girl's deformed face. Hinata was about to scream, until her mouth was covered.

"Ah, ah, ah. No need to scream... You will be dead in no time, and Kiba will be mine." Hinata kicked the strange girl away. "Why are you doing this? Why us?" She asked, activating her Byakugon.

"Because... I've always hated you."

**EOC**

**I'm too tired D:**

Kiba: That's all you've been saying lately.

Me: I WILL KILL YOU! OR HINATA!

Hinata: Jade doesn't own Naruto...

Me: You've said that enough times you don't need to f-

Kiba: Language.

**Love you!**

**JK Writes**


	14. Chapter 14

Hinata's eyes went wide at the closeness of this strange woman, and what she had just said. "Now, now, Hinata. Did you forget about me?" Hinata squirmed under the woman's grasp, but couldn't get out.

"Aw... Does wittle Hinata want to get away fwom me?" She said in an eerie voice. She let go of Hinata, pushing her away.

Hinata hit the ground hard, coughing up blood. The others couldn't see the woman, for she was in the shadows. "W-Who are you?" Hinata coughed again. The girl pretending to be hurt. "You don't remember me?! I'm hurt... Oh well!" She slowly walked towards Hinata, who was trying to crawl away. Everyone saw the girl, and gasped.

Everyone jumped down, and stood in front of Hinata. Kiba's legs were still tied, so he couldn't do anything. "I'm surprised. I was the only thing on Kiba's mind when we were sixteen. Now you've all forgetten me?" The woman said, putting a hand over her heart.

"Damnit... Just tell us your name!" Sakura said, her hand wavering over her kunai. "If you want my name... get a scratch on me." The woman crossed her arms, and leaped onto a crater. "Good luck." She grinned evilly.

She multiplied around them. "Like the technique, Naruto Uzumaki?" She teased. Naruto glared at one of the clones. Her eyes turned red and black. Ino gasped. "She has Sharingan!" Everyone pulled out their weapon.

Hinata stood up, holding her stomach. She activated her Byakugon, "I can't see which one's real... N-None of them have chakra!" Everyone froze. "Then how is she doing any of this? And where is the real one?" Gaara said, before unleashing his sand on a quarter of them. They disappeared, before appearing again, this time, two times the amount there was before.

"If you want to stop them... You've gotta find the real one!" All of the clones chorused. Lee turned to Hinata. "Hinata use your Byakugon everywhere! Don't focus on the clones." Hinata smiled. "Why should I listen to you?" Everyone looked over their shoulders, and stared at Hinata, who was smirking.

"Hinata?" Temari said, backing away. Hinata turned into the woman who surrounded them.

"Tricked you!" The woman said, crackling. "Where's Hinata?!" Tenten asked. "G-Guys... Get out now..." They turned around again, to see Hinata in Kiba's old position. Kiba was no where to be found.

"But, Hinata-" Hinata looked up. "Get out!" She coughed out more blood. Everyone was hesitant. "I-I know who this woman is... JUST GET OUT!" She warned them. "Who is she then? Why is she doing this to you?!" Ino asked, anxious. "She's Kiba's," She coughed again. "Old girlfriend..."

"Kabuteri Yushinaia..." Shino shook his head. "But Kabuteri was dead! The hospital announced it!"

Kabuteri shook her head. "No. They thought I was dead. Useless medical nins. I reduced my heart rate to a single beat. They just presumed I was dead, while I was alive. They buried me. Deep. It took me a whole year to get out of that damned cemetery. By the time I got out, my body was falling apart... I had to get it stiched back together... Do you want to know who put me in the hospital? Who saved my life by stiching me back together?"

Everyone froze.

"Well, I'll tell you. It's because of Hinata Hyuga I was in that hospital! She got me in an accident!" Hinata shook her head. "I-I didn't do anything to you! It's what he told you! It's not real! You were caught in an avalanche! I had n-nothing to do with it!" She protested weakly.

Kabuteri looked at her weak body. "You're lying! He wouldn't lie to me!" Hinata had tears falling. "No! He did! He lied to you so you'd hate me! He w-wanted revenge on me!" She coughed out blood. Soon, her tears fell into her puddle of blood.

"No! Shut up! He wouldn't- no, couldn't lie to me! He loves me!" Hinata's tears fell more rapidly. "He doesn't love anyone! His heart... isn't..." Hinata lost consciousness. Kabuteri's eyes widened. "H-He does love me!" Everyone was getting paranoid with this. "WHO'S HE?!" Azure yelled, with smoke coming out of her eye again.

"Hmmph. Like I'll tell you. Anyways, no scratch, so time to die!"

**EOC**

**I know it's short! But the next chapter is the end! Yes, it's the end.**

**Shocking twist! Can anyone guess the ending? If you can, which probably won't happen, you get to choose the next fanfiction I do, and will get full credit. No one will probably guess, but I don't care... Just for suspense, I won't be updating until September 4th! That is, if school actually starts... stupid strike.**

Kiba: Where am I?

Me: Somewhere. I have it all planned. Mwuahahaha!

**Love you!**

**JK Writes**


	15. Chapter 15 End!

Kiba opened his eyes, slowly, trying to adjust to the dim light in the middle of the room.

_'Where am I...'_ He thought to himself. His eyes widened, when he remembered the recent events that had happened.

He got married, to the girl he loves.

The girl he loves got kidnapped.

He and Azure went to go find her, and when they did, Azure went back to Konoha with her. He stayed back.

He got injured.

He found out who the man who kidnapped Hinata was.

It was his ex-girlfriend.

Kiba rubbed his temple, and tried to get up. He looked up, and saw all of their friends. Then, he saw Kabuteri surrounding them. He struggled to stand, but got up through the pain.

Kiba looked over to the other side of the room, and saw Hinata, with a blood stain on her shirt. "Hinata...!" He whispered. She didn't hear him him at first, until he got closer. "Hinata!" He whispered. Hinata looked at at him at the corner of her eyes.

Kiba saw her lips moving, but he didn't hear a sound. Eventually he got out what she was saying.

_'Kiba... Get... Out... With... Them...'_ He shook his head, but Hinata gave him a small smile, before passing out. Kiba growled, and looked over at Kabuteri. She was teasing them.

Kiba slowly stood up, before hiding behind a crater. He peeked over, and saw Shino staring in his direction. 'Get out!' Kiba mouthed. Shino nodded, and spread his arms.

"We need to come back with reinforcements." Everyone stared at Shino in question. "What? But Hinata and Kiba-" Naruto started, with the Kyuubi showing. He had learned to control it, after Yamato died in a mission.

"No. We need to go... Hinata and Kiba want us to come out alive. And we can't do that with just us." Shino explained. Everyone relunctantly agreed, and jumped out the panel in the roof. Kabuteri sharply turned her head to Hinata, who was limp in her chair. The only thing keeping her in the chair was the ropes around her limbs.

"Now, I have to deal with the brat." Kabuteri said, with her high and frankly annoying voice. Kabuteri got out a katana from one of the craters right next to Hinata's chair. Kiba's eyes widened, and in front of Hinata.

"If you want to kill her, you have to go through me." He growled, and went on all fours. His eyes were sharper, and he was baring his teeth. "Ha. Look at this! It's wittle puppy love!" Kiba growled at her.

He gasped, when she disappeared. Kiba felt something warm on his back. His eyes widened, and he slowly turned his head. He stared in horror when he saw Kabuteri's katana in Hinata's stomach.

Kiba got up, and slowly walked to Hinata. "Hinata... no..." Kiba fell to his knees beside her, and tears slowly fell down his face. Hinata's eyes were slightly open. She took out the sword.

"K-Kiba..." Kiba nodded. "I-I need to tell you something..." Hinata coughed out more blood, before continuing. "I-I..." Kiba felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down, and saw the blade in his stomach.

Kiba fell over before his world went black.

Kiba woke up, and saw the TV playing some movie. He got up, and saw Hinata beside him.

"Oh, you're awake. The movie isn't done yet, but do you want to replay it?" Kiba looked over, and saw the blue-haired Hyuga sitting beside him. "Oh, no. It's fine." Kiba stretched his arms, before standing up. "I'm going to go get a snack."

Kiba walked over to his kitchen, and leaned over the counter, with his hands keeping him up. He thought about the dream he had just had, and he was now sweating.

He grabbed a bag of chips, and walked over to the living room, where Hinata sat, watching the movie.

"How was the movie?" Kiba asked, as he sat down on the couch. Hinata shrugged. "It was kind of boring. Why did we choose this movie?" Kiba chuckled. "What do you mean 'we'? You chose this movie." Hinata turned red.

"Oh. Well, why did I choose this movie?" She looked over at Kiba, who was staring at the screen. "Don't ask me. By the way, Hinata, what was the name of this movie?"

Hinata went over to the table, which had the movie case on it, and looked at the cover.

"Arranged Marriage."

**The End!**

**I finished! YES! FINALLY! I couldn't wait for two more days! I had to publish this today!**

**Well, did anyone guess that? Surprise, right?**

**Well it was meant to be one!**

**Thanks for reading 'Arranged Marriage', I will post another story soon, but, it might be a Jenruki/Henrika fic... I dunno. Or maybe I'll finish I Regret...**

**Love you!**

**JK Writes**


End file.
